Alaska's Burning Love
by HighOnSky
Summary: Russia was the first person to take care of her and the first person she ever loved but he left her,sold her to America. She was so upset yet in the end she found another love someone who will never leave. So what is she to do when Russia wants her back?
1. Purple Eyes

**Alaska's Burning Love**

**A Hetalia Love Story**

**Part One**

**Purple Eyes**

**A/N: Things are not going to be entirely historically correct because somethings just go better with the story like the whole boat thing. Also I got this idea from something I read a long time ago on quizilla but it was only the Alaska thing everything else is all me.**

I sat on the shore upon my favorite rock, my silvery blonde curls blowing in the wind and my brown eyes following the waves. I let out a sigh watching a whale breech in the distance, I loved my home but sometimes it could be so lonely. Of course a couple of small ships have come and gone but they always left me alone eventually. It seemed that no one wanted to stay with me for very long. What use was having all of this space if I was the only one here?

I stood up and took one last look at the sea. I was about to walk home but I had to do a double take as I saw something white in the distance. I squinted my eyes trying to make out what is was. Could it possibly be just another cloud or possibly … yes it was! A ship, a very large ship was slowly drifting toward the shore. I jumped in excitement, I had never seen boats as big as these maybe they were coming to stay!

I climbed down off of my rocky perch and hid behind some lower rocks so I could watch the ships come to shore. After about half an hour the ships were so close I could swim out to them but then they stopped. My hopes faltered a little thinking they wouldn't come but then I saw a couple smaller boats being lowered. Soon the boats were filled with people and before I knew it they were standing only a few feet away from me.

I stared at them from my hiding place as they talked to each other in a strange language. There were many people there but my eyes kept falling back to one in particular. A man with light sandy hair and large deep purple eyes. As curious as I was I was also a bit afraid these men looked big and scary. I was thinking when suddenly the purple eyes man turned to where I was hiding he called out in his strange language "Почему привет маленьки"(why hello little one).

I let out an small yelp of terror and sat down hugging my knees to my chest, praying that the strange man would come over here. My hopes were crushed though as I heard loud footsteps draw closer to me. I closed my eyes tight and when I felt a large hand on my shoulder I cried out "Please don't hurt me!" I knew he probably couldn't understand but else was I suppose to do?

"Oh you speak English! Well, well isn't that a surprise." the man said thoughtfully. I looked at him with tearful eyes and nodded. He gave me a warm smile and said "Don't worry Lyubof, I do not intend to hurt you in anyway. My name is Russia, but you can call me Ivan. May I ask your name?" His words were coated in a small tinge of an accent as if he had a lot of practice. Yet at the same time they seemed strained as if dieing to let his accent show.

For some reason I trusted him, I don't know why but I did. I dried my eyes and looked up at him saying quietly "People have call me Alaska but my name is Sky … I think I like it better. It was a name given to me by a friend." As I said this his eyes got wide and he called over to his friends in his native language. I didn't know what he said but I heard a lot of talk amongst the men and for a reason I felt it was about me.

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes again and Russia/Ivan cooed to me calling me that strange name 'Lyubof' again. My tears finally died and gently he picked me up from the sandy ground. I looked up at him with big eyes as he carried me and he smiled down at me. I felt warm and protected in his arms and I liked the feeling. After talking to the men for a minute or two he carried me over to one of there small boats.

I panicked not wanting them to take me away from my home. I squirmed in his arms and tried as hard as I could yelling at him the whole way. I only stopped when he took me by my arms and looked directly into my eyes. His eyes were so intense I didn't dare move. "Don't worry Alaska I am just going to take you to our big ship so we can have some lunch. I promise I will bring you right back." he said and as he did his eyes softened. I nodded and took a seat, wondering who this man really was.

I was a it anxious to eat the many foods spread out on the table but after tasting them, fell in love. My favorite of course was a dish he called Pelmeni, it was a dumpling type food and when you bit into it your mouth was filled with rich meat flavors, in short it was delicious. After I had eaten my share I sat in silence fidgeting under Russia's gaze. Finally he broke the silence by saying "You are very young Lyubof, who takes care of you, and where do you live?"

It was such a strange question I didn't live in just one spot I just lived here and who would possibly be here to take care of me. After thinking about it I replied "I take care of myself, I always have and I live here … all of this place is my home." After I had answered he laced his fingers together and nodded as if I had just confirmed something. "Why do you want to know Russia?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and gave me a smile before he said "I was just thinking dear Alaska you seem much to young to be living here all on your own. You are so small and delicate anyone could come and take over your precious home. I on the other hand am big and powerful, I could easily protect you from anyone. So what I am getting at is … how would you like for me to live here with you?"

I was shocked, no one had ever staid here or even tried to help me. I was always afraid that someone would come and take over my home but if I had Russia around … I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face. Then my face fell … what if he was lying just to take over my land. What if I agreed and he left never to return.

Before I knew it I was crying again and Russia was at my side in a second his arms wrapped around me. I buried my face into his warm soft scarf and cried saying "You … you are just going to leave me Russia! I don't want to be alone I really don't." He stroked my hair softly trying to comfort me but it was rather rough as if he wasn't use to showing any affection.

After my tears had gone and I was left hiccuping Russia held me an arms length away from him. He knelt down so his eyes would meet my own and said "I promise I wont leave you Alaska. I will stay here with you as long as you need me. Ok my Lyubof?" I sniffed as I gazed into those deep intense eyes of his and nodded, throwing myself back into his arms. His warmth surrounded me and my nostrils were filled with the scent of foreign spices.

I had gone five years without anyone in the world to care about me and now I had someone a big brother of sorts. I couldn't stop the large smile that spread across my face, I had always wanted a big brother.


	2. Always

**Alaska's Burning Love**

**A Hetalia Love Story**

**Part Two**

**Always**

"Ivan I have been at this for hours! I don't want to speak Russian any more, I sound so mean." I pouted leaning my face on my hand as I stared at Ivan who was sitting across from me. As I stared into those big purple eyes of his and as mad as I was a smile crawled across. Every time I looked into those eyes minded me of that day so many years ago when I though I was gaining a big brother. Little did I know that one day he would be so much more to me, not that he knew of course.

"Fine my Lyubof I guess that is enough for today. Would you like to go get some lunch, on me?" Ivan said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and I blushed, I loved how he called me love in Russian. I clapped my hands excitedly, it was a very rare occasion that we ever went out to eat any more. Ever since he learned that I was actually amazing cook he was always begging for me to cook him the meals. I didn't really mind since I rather enjoyed cooking but it was nice to go out with him too.

"That sounds wonderful Ivan! It has been so long since we have gone out to eat I cant wait. Just let me go change and then we can go. Be back in a few." I called to him as I ran out the door and up the stairs. As I opened the doors to my room a wave of cold air hit me and I let out a small shiver. I loved the cold and Ivan made sure that my room was always a bit chilly. I loved how caring he was for me.

As I walked across my room I stripped out of my clothes and stood in my underwear looking through my closet. I hit the button rotated my clothes until finally I found my favorite dress. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror, as always I loved the effect the one shoulder blue satin had of looking great with my hair and how the slit up the side showed off my flawless legs. Overall I though I looked good, and that was something I usually didn't think.

After quickly putting my hair up with a bow I rushed back down the stairs where, as always, Ivan was waiting for me. I slowed my pace a little as I reached the bottom half of the stairs enjoy staring at the man who had taken me under his wing so long ago wondering how I had been so lucky to have him with me. As I finally reached the end of the stairs and was standing next to him I blushed suddenly thinking I didn't look quite as good as I had originally thought. "My, my Sky you look so amazing in that. Not that you don't look lovely in everything." he said in the thick accented voice he only used when we were alone.

I let out a girlish giggle and pulled on his hand saying "You can compliment me in the car Ivan, I am starving!" He nodded politely as he helped me into my coat. As we stepped outside into the chilly air I shivered and pulled my jacket close to me. I may like the cold but you couldn't help wonder if there could be to much of a good thing.

"Are you cold Sky?" Ivan asked with a hint of concern in his voice. As he did he put his arm around me in an attempt to block out the wind but I shook him off. As much as I loved the sudden jolt of electricity that shot through my veins whenever we touched I was not going to have him think that something like little cold weather bothered me. I saw a twinge of hurt in his eyes but as soon as it had come it was gone as he opened the car door for me.

As he drove through the mostly deserted street I stared out the windows watching the snowflakes drop down one by one. Ivan had once told me that every one was unique in its own way and I still mesmerized me to think that with all these tiny flakes not a single one was the same. I rolled down my window allowing a cold breeze to go through the car as I help out my hand allowing the small cold flakes to fall on my hand one by one. I stared at them trying hard to find any difference at all and sighed in frustration when I couldn't.

Ivan looked at me from the corner of his eye as I rolled the window back up, silently asking what I was upset about. "You told me that snowflakes are all different yet they all seem the same. How can you be sure that they are not all just a copy of each other?" I asked eagerly awaiting for an answer as always. It seemed no matter what my question he always had an answer and I loved that about him.

He chuckled a little as he pulled into the parking lot of our favorite restaurant. I pouted wondering what was so funny about my question. "Don't get so upset Lyubof, its just that your question is so innocent. Anyway just because you cant see the difference does not mean it is not there. It is the same with people, they judge you from looking at you expecting something, just like you and your snowflakes, but on the inside people are more then what they appear." he said as a sad shadow fell over his eyes. I patted his hands comfortingly knowing that he was probably thinking about the other countries. He had told me they think he is a horrible person but I just couldn't see why, the Ivan I know wouldn't hurt a fly.

He squeezed my hand gently before finally letting go and getting out of the car. As we took out favorite booth and ordered our food we sat in silence just staring at one another. As his round all seeing purple orbs met my own brown ones I couldn't help but turn away and blush. So much had changed since the day when he promised to stay with me. Yet one thing was always the same, Ivan was always by my side.

As I sipped on my tea I savored that thought until finally he broke the silence by asking "Sky I have been true to my word and staid by your side, do you ever still feel alone even when I am not at the house with you?" I stared at him in shock, how could he even believe such a thing! Ever since that day he found me I had never once felt lonely.

"Of course not Ivan! Even if you are not right there with me I know you will always come back to me. You have never let me down before Ivan and I do hope you never will because … I am happy with you. And I … I don't ever want you to leave me." I said as a blush rose to my cheeks and I couldn't pull away from those unique purple eyes I had fallen for. I small smile started to creep across his face as he placed a hand lightly on my cheek, tracing my jawline with his thumb.

"Sky, Alaska, my Lyubof you know that I would love to spend all of my time with you. I have not left this place for a very long time now not that I am complaining but I am afraid I do have to return home soon." he spoke softly not wanting to upset me but my face dropped as he said this.

I felt hot tears starting to gather at the corner of my eyes but before they could come rushing out he said "No, no my Lyubof do not cry I will not be gone for long! But you must understand that I must go and take care of some very delicate matters, I would take you with me but I am afraid that at the moment that is not entirely possible. I know you don't like being alone Sky but can you please just try to understand?"

I sniffed and dabbed at my eyes with a napkin. I didn't want him to leave me and yet at the same time I actually understood what he had to do. A couple years ago this situation would have gone completely different but ever since Ivan had started to let me actually run most of my home I have grown more sympathetic with his issues with his own home. He looked at me waiting for an answer and after a deep breath said "I understand Ivan but you promise you will come back to me?"

He took both of my hands in his and kissed them gently sending a pleasurable chill up my spine. "I will always come back for you my Lyubof. Always." he said with such care in his voice I almost could have believed that he was just torn up about this as I was. My throat closed up on me and I just couldn't find the words to say, luckily I was saved the trouble of trying to talk when our food arrived. Ivan held up his glass of wine towards me in a silent toast and we ate our lunch in a heart aching silence.

I stood at the airport staring up at Ivan using all my strength not to start to cry. He ran his fingers through my hair and I placed my hand on his as it stopped on my cheek. Neither of said a word but just stood there staring into each others eyes. It was like we were in a personal war with the loser being the one to pull away first. As much as I didn't want to lose I pulled away and reached into my pocket for the small gift I had gotten him.

It was a piece of cloth, just a small one I had found in the sewing room, yet I had worked hard in the past two weeks to turn the plain white cotton into a brilliant work of art. In the middle was a little girl on the rocks with a ship in the distance, then that picture was surrounded by lots of snowflakes and pine trees, then around the boarder was Ivan's favorite sunflowers. I handed it to him timidly and said "I know it is nothing that special but I made it myself. Its so that no matter where you go in your home you will remember me."

He took it in his hands delicately as if he was afraid he was going to broke it. He stared at it with wide eyes and ran his fingers along the intricate embroidery before finally pulling me into a tight hug and saying "I don't know how I could ever forget you my dear Lyubof." I gripped onto his jacket not wanting to ever let him go.

I finally let go and smiled at him sadly. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and said softly "We will have time for this later but right now you have to leave. Your home needs you Ivan, make me proud." He nodded and with just a single look back he loaded onto the plane and in just a few minutes he was gone for the first time in my life. I always thought this moment would be so hard but I was alright because I knew my Ivan would come back for me.


	3. Belarus's Visit

**Alaska's Burning Love**

**A Hetalia Love Story**

**Part Three**

**Belarus's Visit**

I hummed as I made stirred the soup I was making for dinner. A month had passed since Ivan left to go visit his home and I was so excited that this was the last night that I would be making dinner for one! As I taste tested it and was about to add more garlic I heard the door bell. 'Who could be here at this hour?' I wondered as I turned the stove down low and dashed to the door. When I opened the door I gasped seeing Ivan's sister Belarus standing there.

"Oh Belarus! I wasn't expecting you what a happy surprise this is. Please come in, I was just making dinner and it would be very nice to have some company." I said with a smile as I led her to the kitchen. She took a seat in silence and I felt uneasy underneath her gaze as I poured us both a bowl of soup. "I do hope you like it, it is personally one of my favorites." I said taking a seat.

"Thank you Alaska how very hospitable of you. Brother was telling me that you never turn down a guest even if it is rather late and unexpected. Now before I tell you why I came why don't you tell me what you have been up to with out Ivan around." she said delicately as she sipped at her bowl of soup. I felt a bit hurt that she had called me by my formal name, when I was younger she was so nice to me but ever since my eighteenth birthday she has been rather cold. I always wondered why but now I wondered why she seemed to be acting kinder to me.

"Well I have been taking care of my people of course and dealing with all those matters but when I have down time I have been doing a lot of walking and exploring. I found this wonderful cave out in the woods, it so quite and peaceful I just love to go out there and think sometimes. Perhaps if you are going to e staying awhile I could show it to you Belarus." I said between sips of my own bowl of soup.

"Oh I do not think I will be staying for to long. Though I do need a place to spend the night, if you would be so kind as to let me stay here I would be so thankful." she said finishing off her dinner and pushing the bowl away from her. I looked at her a bit strangely wondering why she wanted to spend the night, she always staid at a near by hotel when ever she came. I shook my head of these thoughts. She was probably just tired is all and I should stop being so suspicious.

"Of course Belarus I would love for you to stay with me. As soon as I clean up from dinner I will show you to your room so you can shower and what not. You can borrow some of my night clothes if you would like, I think they should fit you even if they are a bit to big. I would love to have your figure you know." I said trying my best to compliment her and hopefully get a smile. Instead all I got was curt nod before she walked out into the living room. "Oh well I suppose she is just tired ..." I said to myself before I started to clean all the dishes.

I rubbed my hands together as I came into the living room admiring how soft the soap had made them. I spotted Belarus on the couch flipping through a magazine absentmindedly but she looked up as I came into the room. She just sat there staring at me so I cleared my throat and said "Um, well I am all done so why don't you follow me and I will show you to the guest room."

She stood up and followed me as I made my way up the long spiral staircase and through the maze of halls. I finally stopped outside of a rather large and decorative oak door. I opened the door revealing the equally decorative room and said with a slight blush "I thought you might like this one Belarus because it is so pretty. I know it is one of my favorite rooms in the house so please enjoy." I said and turned around to walk away. "Oh and I will stop by in the morning to wake you up so we can go meet Ivan." I said remembering he was arriving tomorrow.

You heard her laugh piercing through the air and she said "Silly little Alaska, big brother Russia isn't coming back. He likes it much better in his own home, I guess he forgot to tell you that in his letter yes? That's why I came to keep you company for a day or two. Well goodnight Alaska, sweet dreams."

I heard her door clothes and in that instant my life came crashing down around me. Ivan wasn't coming back to me … he had promised me that he would always come back. Why … why would he break his promise. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and before I knew it they were streaming down my face like a waterfall leaving the taste of salt on my lips. I stared at the paintings on the walls, each and every one reminded me of him. I couldn't stay in this house I just couldn't.

I don't remember running or leaving the house or entering the woods but before I really knew what was going on I was standing in the middle of a clearing with snow falling all around me the moon as my only light. I blinked the snowflakes out of my eyes and looked around amazed that I actually knew where I was.

I took a light step forward and shivered realizing I didn't even have on my shoes, forget about a warm winter jacket. I pulled my light sweater closer to me and took a few more steps forward urging my feet to move. After a few more minutes of slowly going step by step I adjusted to the temperature and managed to make it to the cave I had mentioned earlier to Belarus. I took a seat on the hard, cold floor and hugged my knees to my chest thinking I was at least lucky that the cave sheltered me from the bitter wind.

I sat there staring at the hole in the ceiling from which I could see the sky from. The usually star filled night was replaced by ugly dark clouds and despite my misery I let out a small laugh. It seemed as if the sky itself were morning the loss of Ivan by being so gloomy tonight. I sat there for the longest time letting the cold numb my entire body wishing it could do the same for my heart.

I don't know how long I was there but it must have been hours because I suddenly felt my eyelids start to grow heavier. I knew that if I fell asleep that I probably wouldn't wake up in this weather but I didn't care. What point was waking up anyway if Ivan wasn't going to come back. As I was slowly allowing the night to claim me I saw something that actually made me smile a little, the northern lights. They shined so bright in the dark night I could clearly see all of the colors and I smiled. At least I got to see one last beautiful thing before I died …

*** Russia's POV ***

Finally after such a long month I was back. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I thought about seeing my beautiful Sky once again. Knowing her she would probably be waiting for me, eager to have me home with her once again. My darling Lyubof, how I hated leaving her knowing how much she feared being alone but in just a few minutes her fears would be over and I would be back with her once again.

As I stepped out of the plane and onto the runway I was expecting to see Sky there waiting for me and racing over to welcome me home. Yet I was alone, how strange. I shrugged it off though figuring she must be at home preparing a wonderful dinner for my arrival and my mouth watered at the very thought. It had been so long since I had tasted her fantastic cooking. Before I even knew it I was in a cab being taken to her house.

I stepped out of the cab and stared up at the house I had been considering home for so many years. It felt wonderful to be back, and even better to know who was waiting for me behind those doors. I took my time walking up the steps not wanting to seem to anxious and when I opened the doors I threw my arms open expecting to feel her soft warm body next to mine in no time. What I didn't expect was to see Belarus sitting there waiting for me.

"Big brother it is so good to see you again. It is so sad you didn't come to visit me when you were back home but no worries I came here to meet you. Isn't it wonderful?" she asked getting up and making a show of throwing her blonde hair behind her. She walked up to me and tried to hug me but I took a step back, a glare plastered on my face.

"Belarus where is Sky, why is she not here with you?" I asked trying my best to mask my anger. I knew my little sister well and I had a feeling that if Sky wasn't here she had something to do with it. That was not something I wanted to think about but as a sly smile slid across her lips I knew that something was wrong.

"Oh Alaska? I am afraid the poor dear broke down and was utterly convinced you were never coming back. The last time I saw her she was running away towards the woods in the middle of the night. Such a shame the little girl probably didn't make it through the night in this dreadful weather. But lets not talk about the dead instead why don't we talk about us." she said throwing herself at me.

I dodged her easily from years of practice and ran towards the back doors. My heart was pounding to the same rhythm as my feet as I ran through the snow and into the open woods. I couldn't believe Belarus how could she as demented as she was to that to her! I couldn't think she was dead, if I did I would cry, and I would not let anyone see me cry. I had to find her I just had to find her ...


	4. Healing

**Alaska's Burning Love**

**A Hetalia Love Story**

**Part Four**

**Healing**

**Alaska POV**

Its dark, so very very dark. I cant see or feel anything but the bitter cold that has wrapped itself around me. I want to cry out but I find I have no voice. Am I dead, I cant help but wonder. If I am is this all I will do for the rest of eternity? I guess things could be worse at least here I don't have that sickening pain in my heart. Here all I have to worry about is time, how long have I been here and how long till I see something other then darkness?

As if on cue the light appears. It is so bright I have to look away and the warmth radiating from it feels like a thousand needles against my freezing skin. It is so welcoming but do I dare go near it? Is this finally the end of everything? Nothing is forcing me to go to it, for some reason I know I have a choice. I am thinking about turning away when I hear a voice, _his_ voice.

I want to call out I want him to know I am here! I want to tell him goodbye but I cant, I am stuck in the darkness. There is only one thing I can do to talk to him again … go into the light. I guess I don't really have a choice then do I? A life in darkness or being able to see him even if it is just one last time. So that's why I go into the light.

**Russia POV**

I ran through the woods, wondering where in the world that cave of hers could be. She had told me in her letters that she had found this amazing place but never really went into detail about where it was, since after all she had planned to show me when I got back. I stopped to catch my breath and cried out in frustration as I hit a near by tree. I should have kept an eye on Belarus while I was home. This was her fault after all but still I couldn't stop myself from thinking it was also my fault for leaving her all by herself … No I couldn't feel sorry for myself now Sky was out here some where and she needed me.

I took a deep breath and started to run again. It wasn't long till I found a big open clearing and I brightened up. Sky had said her cave was located right past a clearing just like this so I wasted no time at all running across it to the rocky mountain that lied just past the trees. Finally after so long I found the opening to a cave! I took a step inside and shivered a bit, it was so cold in here. I took a few cautious steps into it staring up at the pointed rocks above me.

This cave was so dark and damp why would Sky pick this of all places as her favorite spot in her entire home? Just as I had thought this I saw it, a big round natural window of sorts that was open to the sky. I bet that on a clear night you could see all the stars from here and I knew that is why she would love this place. "Sky, are you here?" I called out quietly and listened to my voice echo through out the cave. I took another step forward and felt my foot hit something.

I looked down and gasped seeing a small foot blue from the cold peeking out from behind a pile of rocks. I quickly looked behind them and sure enough there she was, her pale skin now blue from the cold, her hair usually so silky and beautiful plastered to her head, and her eyes half open half closed as if she were … no she couldn't be! She wasn't dead! I knelt down beside her and put my fingers to her neck praying to feel a pulse.

At first I didn't feel anything and I felt a hot feeling coming to my eyes but then I felt a small thump against my fingers. It was very faint but she had a heartbeat, she was alive! I picked her up and held her close to me shivering even underneath all my warm clothes from the touch of her frozen body. I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her hoping that it would provide some warmth along with my own body heat.

I walked to the edge of the cage slowly trying not to shift her to much and planned on doing the same the whole way home that was until I looked outside. As I stared out of the mouth of the cave I saw the wind picking up and the snow falling in thick sheets. A blizzard was coming and I knew it would only get worse so I only had one option, run home as fast as I possibly could.

**Alaska POV**

I don't remember to much after I wondered into the light other then the feel of wool on my skin and the whistling of wind through my ears. Other then that I draw a complete blank for a very long time. The first thing I can remember clearly is a hot wet feeling on my forehead. I was so weak I couldn't even open my eyes or even talk to yell out that it was burning my face. It hurt but soon the burning died down to a pleasant warmth and I was happy that someone kept replacing it when ever it got cold. What I wasn't to happy about was someone forcing this nasty liquid syrup down my throat that burned on its way down and made my throat sting for what seemed like hours, the good thing about it though is that it seemed to give me back a bit of my strength.

I don't know how much time had passed since I entered the light and when I woke up but to me it had seemed like ages before I could even open my eyes. The first time I did it was only for about a minute but I remember it all so clearly. The pressure of someones hand in mine, the dim light that filled the room, the red blanket that covered me, and even the tiny bit of beige hair that I saw from the corner of my eye.

Things went on the same for a long time, I would get force fed the liquid and then I would open my eyes for a minute or two so when I actually woke up it all seemed so unreal. I opened my eyes and for once I didn't feel the need to shut them again. So carefully I wiggled my toes and fingers then made my way to my bigger body parts till finally I decided I had full control of my body and sat up in my bed getting a good look at my surroundings.

I was a bit surprised to see that I was actually in my own room. Everything was the same as I had left it other then the bottle on my nightstand that was filled with a strange looking fluid and a large vase filled with sunflowers on my dresser. Slowly I inched myself to the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. I shivered as I touched the cold tiles but forced myself to stand up, though I did lean heavily on my bed post. After a minute of standing I let go and attempted to walk forward. Big mistake.

It seemed that my legs could no longer stand the burden of walking and I found myself falling. I tried to grab onto the bed again but instead caught the nightstand and as I fell I sent the bottle flying. The sound it made as it crashed onto the floor seemed to be impossibly loud and I had to cover my ears. I sat there on my knees with my hands over my ears til I heard the door open and looked up to see Ivan standing there in the doorway.

"Sky are you ok!" he cried out and rushed over to me not even noticing the glass crunching underneath his boots. I nodded as teared started to fill my eyes and as soon as he knelt down close to me I threw myself into his arms sobbing. "Shh my Lyubof everything is ok now. We are together again da? Now that we are together again nothing is going to hurt you, especially not that horrible sister of mine Belarus." he said soothingly to me and he stroked my hair.

"Ivan I thought you left me forever. Oh Ivan don't ever leave me again please don't ever leave me again, I cant live without you! I … I love you Ivan." I said quietly staring up into those purple eyes of his that I so often dreamed about. I don't care that this wasn't how I wanted to tell him all that mattered was that he knew that I loved him and I did. I loved him more then I could ever explain.

He took my face in both of his hands gently and tilted my head up ever so slightly. He bent down so that his nose was touching mine and whispered in his thickly accented voice that sent shivers down my back "I love you too my precious Sky and I always will. I promise you I wont leave you again ever." I open my mouth to reply but I was quickly cut off by his lips against mine.

It was so gentle at first as if he were afraid I would break but as I wrapped my hands into his hair the kiss grew stronger. He easily dominated my mouth and I felt his tongue meet mine with such force I let out a small gasp. As soon as I did in one swift motion he had me up on the bed with him on top of me and he smiled down at me with a gleam in his eyes I had never seen before.

"Ivan ..." was all I managed to mutter before I felt his teeth sink into my neck and all my words turned into a small gasp of pain and delight. He nibbled his way along my neck and finally up to my ear before he finally stopped leaving me begging for more. "Please … don't … stop." I said as quietly as I could with a bright blush on my face.

As if those were the magic words he quickly had my arms pinned above my head and he leaned down to whisper into my ear "My Lyubof do not worry, I will be gentle." and before I knew it I was lost in a whirl wind of pleasure and lust.

Hours later I laid there my naked body pressed up against his and I traced patterns into his chest with my finger gently. My mind seemed to be cluttered, I couldn't quite fathom what had just happened yet at the same time I was yearning for more of his touch. The warmth of his hands tracing my body and the bitter sweet taste of his lips on mine. I looked up into his eyes and said "Will we be together forever Ivan?"

He leaned down and gave my nose a small kiss before he replied "Of course, I love you Sky."

I let out a yawn and as my eyes slowly started to close I whispered back "I love you to Ivan."


	5. Enter America!

**Alaska's Burning Love**

**A Hetalia Love Story**

**Part Five**

**Enter America!**

**Alaska POV**

I walked down the shore line with my shoes in one hand and Ivans's hand in the other. After the past couple months it seemed so natural to have his fingers entwined with mine and feel the always constant warm pressure oh his skin next to mine. Even though it now seemed to familiar every time we touched I still got the same addictive tingle when ever our bare skin touched.

"Oh Ivan thank you so much for taking me the beach. It feels so good to finally be able to run around again!" I said closing my eyes and breathing in the salty ocean breeze, remembering those horrible months were I had to learn to walk all over again. It was torture going through all the therapy but there were some perks, all in the form of alone time with my Ivan.

"Of course my Lyubof, I would do anything for you. Don't you know that by now?" he said spinning me around so that I was facing him. I looked up at him with adoring eyes and nodded. It was true what ever I had ever asked for he had gotten it for me, he was always taking care of me but I guess that is why I loved him so very much. "Good and don't you ever forget it." he said with a smile as he placed a finger on my nose.

I giggled and turned away hiding the blush that was slowly creeping up on my cheeks. It surprised me that after so long Ivan could still make me blush with just one little sentence. He then looked at his watch and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. I cocked my head to the side slightly wondering what could possibly be bothering him on such a wonderful day. He saw my expression and gave me a soft smile as he said "I am sorry my Lyubof but I am going to have to leave you here alone for a little bit. I am expecting an important telegram from someone and I am afraid I can not miss it. You can stay here though, I will just be at the house so call if you need me alright?"

I felt a bit disappointed that he was leaving so soon but I nodded reluctantly, after all he had spent all that time with me when I was sick so I couldn't really claim he never spent time with me. He smiled at me and gave me one more quick kiss before he took off running towards the house. I sighed myself as I walked to the edge of the sand and allowed the water to brush against my feet. While I was here I guess I could look for some seashells to add to my collection, so I bent down and started digging through the sand.

**America POV**

Huh so this is where old Russia was living? I could see why he liked it so much it was a pretty nice place, though I thought even for summer it was a bit cold. As I walked down the beach I wondered why Russia would choose here of all places to e living instead of at his own home. He had told me once that there was something very special about this place, even though it was pretty nice I hadn't seen anything so far that was so special.

As I was wondering where this house of his could possibly be, and also wondering again what was so freaking special I spotted her. A girl with light blonde curls and bright sparkling brown eyes that were staring up at the sky. I was froze to the spot just staring at her, she was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! I jumped a little as she moved and blushed thinking she had caught me staring. I was a bit relieved that instead of turning to me that she instead went down to the water and bent down, digging her fingers through the sand.

I don't know what is was about this girl but just seeing her was making my heart beat a million times faster, if all the girls were like this here I could see why Russia would want to stay here. I wonder if I should go and talk to her, I thought but then shook my head. What kind of thought was that, of course I should go talk to her! Only a coward would spot someone like her and simply walk away. A coward or an idiot. And despite what ever old Iggy might say I was neither.

So after taking a deep breath and putting on my most charming smile, I walked up next to her and knelt down to see the tiny little shell that she was holding in her hand. "Wow that is really pretty, did you find that here?" I asked trying to sound friendly.

She turned to look at me with big eyes and I thought perhaps she was just as struck by me as I was by her … but then that's when she cried out "Ivan!" at the top of her lungs. She quickly started to run away and I chased after her yelling "Hey wait I am sorry if I scared you! I promise I wont hurt you, I just wanted to say hi!" She looked back at me with a curious little stare but smiled and I let out a long breath thinking I was in the clear. At least that's what I thought until I got tackled to the ground by someone really heavy.

My head was pushed into the sand and I couldn't breath until finally I heard someone say "America?" and felt the person jump off of me. I sat up spitting out sand and looked up to see none other then Russia himself standing there with the girl tucked protectively underneath his arm. "America what are you doing here, I thought you said you were going to send me a telegram?" he asked a bit bewildered.

After spitting out the last of the sand and managing to stand up wobbly I said "Yeah that was the initial plan but you are always talking about how great this place is I decided to come see it myself. You don't mind do you Russia?" He glanced down at the girl by his side who was now looking at me with a slight look of interest on her face. She then looked back at him and nodded as confirming something and he smiled.

"Why of course not, we are always happy to have a guest. Now why don't you follow me and I will show you to the house. It is about time for lunch any way so you can join us." he said and before even waiting for my answer walking up the sand dunes with the girl clasping onto his hands. I watched them walk for a few yards with my heart slightly falling, it looked like the girl was with Russia. So I guess I really didn't have a chance then …

**Alaska POV**

I made lunch quickly and set everything on the table in silence staring at this man named America. He had scared me when he had first talked to me on the beach but now he seemed so interesting. Not only that but, as hard as it was to admit, he was rather cute with his messy blonde hair and startling blue eyes. "Oh wow this looks amazing!" he exclaimed staring at the food then turned to me and said "Thank you Miss …?"

"Oh I am sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Alaska, but please feel free to call me Sky. Now please eat as much as you want, it isn't very often that I get to cook for someone besides Ivan and I." I said with a smile as he stuffed his face with a whole sandwich. I couldn't hep but let out a small laugh, by the way he was eating it seemed that he hadn't eaten in years. I didn't mind though I thought it was flattering that he enjoyed my cooking so much.

America managed to gulp down his big mouthful before saying "Sky .." slowly as if testing out how it sounded on his tongue. "Wow such a beautiful name it suits such a pretty girl." he said with a wink. I turned away giggling and blushing at the compliment but stopped seeing the jealousy starting to burn in Ivan's eyes. Throughout the whole lunch America showered me with compliments and although he seemed oblivious to Ivan's icy glare I decided that I liked this strange man. Maybe we would end up becoming friends after all.


	6. New Friends

**Alaska's Burning Love**

**A Hetalia Love Story**

**Part Six**

**New Friends**

**Alaska POV**

As I cleaned up from dinner I listened to Ivan talking with America and smiled. I usually spent all my days with Ivan so listening to America's childish excitement over everything was fun. In a way he almost reminded me of me and I was hoping we could become good friends. After putting away the final dish I came back to the table and said a bit timidly "I hope you liked my food. I didn't know what you would like so I tried to make a whole variety."

"Oh you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble for me Sky! I eat just about everything so it didn't really matter. Besides you are a great cook I am sure I would have enjoyed your food no matter what, even if you made some of England's dishes." he said with a giant grin. I clapped my hands together in delight that he had enjoyed my food so much, even though I didn't know about this England I was sure it was a compliment.

"Yes my Lyubof here has always had an amazing talent for cooking. Its just one of the many amazing things about her." Ivan said as he stood up and kissed my hand gently. I gave him a warm smile but couldn't help but notice the slightly sad expression on America's face. "Well I think it is getting rather late, are you ready to go to bed Sky?" he asked gently pulling my hand towards the door.

"You go on up to bed Ivan, I will be there in a little while. It would be very rude of me not to show our guest to his room." I said shooting a smile at America. Ivan knitted his eyebrows together at the idea but I gave him a quick kiss and said "Go on I promise it wont take me long." Reluctantly he nodded his head and with a nod towards America left to go to our room.

After watching him disappear up the stairs I turned my attention back to America, who yet again had the cloud of pain darkening his bright blue eyes. I wondered what could possibly be bothering him but in the second I had saw it the cloud had disappeared again. Maybe it was just my imagination after all. "So are you ready for me to show you to your room? Or perhaps you want some coffee before heading in for the night?" I asked trying to be as hospitable as possible.

"No I am, surprisingly, full from dinner. It's kind of strange because even at my own house I usually don't get very full. I guess you just have a knack with food I guess!" he said happily as he stood up from his chair with a stretch. "I am a bit sore from the journey over here though. Is there anyway I could get a bath, if its not to much trouble that is." he said with a blush rising to his cheeks. It was cute that he was trying not to be so needy.

I laughed pulling on his hand as I guided him up the stairs. "It is no problem at all! And please don't feel bad about asking for anything, I am happy to help you in what ever way I can. It is usually just Ivan and I here so I love to do what ever I can to make my guest comfortable." I said and giggled a little as I felt his palm grow sweaty and his face turn even redder.

As we stopped, so I could pull a towel and a few sweet smelling bath products out of one of our spare closets, I heard him clear his throat and say "So … you and old Russia are sort of an item huh? Have you two been together long? And if you don't mind me asking how did you guys end up together anyway?" I turned and gave him a curious little look, I couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested in my relationship with Ivan.

As we walked down the hallway I said "Well we have been living together ever since I was little, he was the first one to ever find me after all, but we have only been together together for only a few months. Between you and me though I have loved him for a very long time. As how we got together basically he saved my life. I ran away a few months ago and fell asleep during a blizzard. Luckily Ivan came back just like he promised … that's how I managed to survive. He found me, took care of me, and even taught me how to walk again. I owe him my life and I don't think I can ever repay him."

I blushed a little realizing that I had been rambling and stood outside the bathroom holding out the supplies to him. "Sorry I kind of gave you my life story. I hope I didn't bore you to badly. Anyway here is the bathroom, your room is right across the hall, and if you need anything else please don't be afraid to ask." I said as he took the things out of my hand. As he did our hands managed to brush against each other and as they did America jumped a little and turned away in a hurry.

"Thank you Sky you have been so kind to me, even though you don't really know me and I showed up out of nowhere. I really appreciate it, I really owe you one so ya know if you ever need anything … you know where I am ha ha." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I put my hand to my mouth and stifled a laugh, he was so nervous it was adorable. I nodded and started to walk away. After walking a few feet I heard him call out my name and I turned around to see what he needed.

His face was growing steadily redder til finally he closed his eyes and blurted out "Russia has a meeting tomorrow so I am guessing you wont have anything to do so do you think maybe you could show me around here? You know go out to lunch, on me of course, then maybe go to the beach or shopping or whatever you usually do!"

I gasped a little, surprised and unsure what to say. No one had ever asked what I like to do, it was always what Ivan wanted to do or where ever he thought I would like. He was usually pretty good at that but I was still touched that he had asked. Finally I shook my head clear and nodded saying with a kind smile "That sounds wonderful America, thank you."

He smiled back with his eyes brighter then I had seen them and said "Please call me Alfred, its what all my friends call me." I nodded again and watched him lock the door to the bathroom before I went to my own room, smiling the whole way. It seemed that finally I had made a friend.

**Russia POV**

I stood pacing in the room, wondering what could possibly be taking Sky so long. I didn't like the fact she was alone with that idiot America in the first place but now I was starting to really get angry. I saw the way he looked at her at dinner and the mix of jealousy and sadness in his eyes when she kissed me. Sky was so innocent and naïve that I couldn't help but worry about her.

I was just about to run and make sure that she didn't need me when I heard a familiar humming. Soon after I saw her silver blond curls bouncing in time with her step, a huge smile plastered across her face. "You seem to be in a rather happy mood my Lyubof. Is it because you knew I was here waiting for you?" I asked pulling her close to me and kissing down her neck biting softly on her favorite spot.

She let out a soft noise that was a mix between a laugh and a moan that I absolutely loved before she replied "Well yes of course but that's not the only reason. Since you have that big meeting Alfred offered to spend the day with me so I wouldn't be alone. Isn't that so sweet of him Ivan?" She seemed so excited about it and I would never do anything to her upset her but there was no hiding the anger that was building up inside of me. "Ivan what's wrong?" she asked brushing back my hair.

I pulled her even closer to me and kissed her roughly biting down on her lip til she let out a small yelp. She looked up at me with big eyes that were glazed with just a hint of fear. I couldn't really blame her I had never bit her that hard before but right now I didn't care, I had to make her see that she was mine. "I am fine Sky just I want to show you how much I love you." I said pushing her down on the bed a bit roughly then I normally would before I climbed on top of her running my hand down her curves.

She muttered my name softly though it wasn't the same as as when she called out my name is pleasure, this time it seemed to be in a shaky voice. I realized I was acting a lot more forceful then I usually was, with her at least, and tried to calm myself. I had to keep reminding myself that I loved her, that I needed to be gentle.

I kissed her gently and she slowly relaxed as things returned back to normal. I nuzzled my nose into her neck and said with a slightly forceful tone to my voice "No matter what happens you are mine and mine alone. Don't forget that do you understand?" She seemed to tense a little and looked at me as if hoping I would lighten up a little but I held my gaze firmly and with a small gulp she nodded.

"Of course Ivan … I wont forget." she said quietly removing her hands slowly from my back. She ran her finger down my stomach tracing my abs lightly with her finger "I do love you, I always will you know that. You do trust me don't you?" she asked in a small voice. I froze and balled my hands into tight fist. Was I really acting so badly towards her that she thought I was angry with her?

"Of course Sky, I know and I love you too. More then anything. I trust you … its the other people I don't." I growled and before she could say anything else I silenced her with a kiss and made a scene of slowly taking of her clothes. Tonight I would remind her that she was mine and no one would take her away from me. Not even that cocky fool America.


	7. Evil Muffins

**Alaska's Burning Love**

**A Hetalia Love Story**

**Part Seven**

**Evil Muffins**

**America POV**

I woke up in the morning by the sound of a soft voice calling out my name and a warm hand gently shaking my shoulder. Slowly I opened my eyes and smiled seeing warm chocolate colored orbs staring back down at me. "Alfred wake up! Your breakfast is getting cold." Sky called out softly as I blinked in the bright morning light. "I made bacon." she said in a singsong voice, coaxing me to get up.

I finally forced myself to sit up in bed and tossed the covers off me as I stretched. As I did I saw her face grow a bright red and her eyes grow wide before she finally turned her face away in embarrassment. It was only then that I remembered I had fallen asleep in nothing but my boxers and with a nervous little laugh covered my bottom half back up with the blanket. "Oh good morning Sky. Is it time to get up all ready?" I asked trying to hide my own blush that was slowly creeping its way onto my cheeks.

"Yes, I am afraid. Sorry to wake you up so early but Ivan insisted that I should so you could get use to my time zone. I wanted to let you sleep of your jet lag but … well at least I will have someone to spend the morning with." she said excitedly with a blinding smile. I nodded my head as she turned to leave me to get ready but she stopped at the door and said "Oh by the way … you have a nice figure for someone who eats so much." then ran out of the room before I could even say a word in response.

I couldn't help but smile at her compliment but was a bit disappointed that the butterfly feeling that I got in my stomach every time I saw her had already faded. I didn't know what is was about this girl that made me feel so, as England would put it, giddy but I had to forcefully shake all thoughts of her from my mind as I stood up. I shouldn't even be having that feeling about her anyway, she was with Russia after all. Also I was pretty sure if he ever found out about the butterfly feeling he wouldn't hesitate to beat me to a pulp with a water pipe.

**Alaska POV**

I took my time walking back down to the kitchen, trying to make my heart beat slower. For some reason I couldn't shake the image if Alfred's body from my mind. The perfectly formed chest and abs, his arms that seemed so small yet at the same time were rippling with undeniable muscle, it all seemed to be etched into my brain permanently.

That image clashed with the always present thought of Ivan and was starting to give me a headache. I loved Ivan, that was certainly clear, so was I betraying him by thinking of another guys body? No, I firmly told myself. It was perfectly natural to think of it I mean its not like I had any romantic feelings for Alfred. It was just the fact I had never seen another guys body besides Ivan's before that was making me so flustered.

I laughed at my own stupidity, what was I so worried about anyway? I had done nothing wrong. Yet even as I thought this I felt a small nagging in the back of mind as I remembered his words from the night before and the way he had been so rough. As if he was proving to both me and himself that I was his and his alone. I shook myself of these thought once and for all though as I grew nearer to the kitchen. I was with Ivan and I was happy. Nothing was going to change that especially not something so tiny as sneaking a peek at Alfred in his boxers.

As I entered the kitchen and saw Ivan's loving smile waiting for me all my fears melted away as they always did. As he wrapped me in his arms I couldn't even remember what I had been so worried about in the first place. "Mm good morning my Lyubof, did you have a good nights rest." he asked teasingly as he planted kisses around my jaw line.

"It is always a good night with you, even if I didn't get to much rest." I whispered back seductively as I nibbled on his collar bone. He let out a low chuckle and reluctantly I unwound myself from him to tend to the breakfast I had left cooking when I had went to wake up Alfred.

As I was setting the table for Alfred and I, Ivan stood up and finished off his coffee, that just so happened to be spiked with Vodka. He gave me a quick kiss before he said "Sorry but I am afraid I have to leave already. It I going to be a long day without you by my side, Lyubof." I smiled sadly at him as I rearranged his scarf and nodded in understanding. Then before I knew it he was out the door and I was alone with no one but Alfred in the house.

I stared at the timer on the oven and looked around the room deciding what to do while I waited for it to go off. Then I spotted an empty vase and smiled, there was nothing like fresh Sunflowers to brighten up the morning. So after filling up the crystal with water and sugar I leaned out the window, snapping off a few of the flowers. I arranged them for a few minutes before I decided they were perfect and placed them on the table just as Alfred walked into the kitchen, bright eyes and bushy tailed even at this hour.

"Wow all this just for breakfast? I think if you keep this up I may never leave!" Alfred said with a giant grin as his eyes shined as he stared at all the food I already had laid out on the table. I smiled back at him happy that what I had made pleased him so much. I wanted to make sure that he was well taken care of while he was here. It was then that the timer went off on the stove and I let out a small 'oh' had forgotten all about my muffins.

I quickly grabbed a near by cloth as I opened the oven my face was it with a hot blast of air and the room was filled with the smell of freshly baked blueberry muffins. I pulled the pan out and breathed in deeply letting the aroma take over my senses. Still lost in the smell of the muffins I pulled my hand out of the oven to fast and suddenly a searing hot pain took over my right hand.

I dropped the pan in a second as I let out an ear piercing scream and held my hand close to my chest, tears welling up in my eyes. I bit on my lip trying hard not to let out another yell as a soft breeze of cold air hit my hand. I sat there whimpering on the floor completely forgetting Alfred was there until I heard him cry out "Sky! Sky are you ok!" With tears still rolling down my cheeks I tried my best to nod even though it was pretty obvious I wasn't.

He then knelt down next to me and with a calm voice said "Here let me see your hand. I promise I wont touch it." I was reluctant at first but after looking into his kind blue eyes I slowly held out my hand to him. With a surprisingly gentle touch he held my arm in his hand and examined my burnt hand. He let out a relieved sigh and said "It doesn't look to bad, at least we wont be making any trips to the hospital. Here why don't you take a seat and I will get something to make that feel better."

"Oh but you are the guest here you shouldn't have to be taking care of me." I said as he guided me into the nearest chair. He gave me a stern look behind his shoulder as he messed around in my cabinets and I let out a defeated sigh. As much as it was bothering me that he was the one taking care of me I also felt kind of happy. It was nice to have someone to be waiting on me for once.

After a few minutes of him running around the kitchen he finally came back to me and placed a bag full of ice on my hand. After all the looking around and all he gave me was some ice I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me slightly hurt and asked "What is so funny did I do something wrong?" I could hear the panic in his voice and I shook my head as I patted his hand.

"No my hand actually feels a lot better because of you. I just think its funny that you searched this whole kitchen just to find ice and a zip lock bag. You know you could have just asked but thank you either way Alfred." I said with a smile as the freezing iced soothed my burning hand. After I said this though a pout started to form on his face and I asked " Is something wrong?"

"Its just I don't understand you. You got hurt and still you just cant seem to let someone take care of you. Why cant you just sit back and relax for a little while?" he asked taking the seat next to me and nibbled on a piece of bacon. I put my uninjured finger to my cheek and thought. I suppose he was right, no matter what it always seemed that I was the one taking care of people and never the other way around.

I mean Ivan took care of me by always being there, comforting me when I was sad, took care of all the finances, and most of the serious issues and I did most of the house hold things. It was how things always were. "I … I don't know. It just comes natural I guess? Ever since I can remember I have been taking care of everyone who has ever crossed my path. I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to. I like feeling useful" I said with a small thoughtful smile.

After a couple of minutes in silence he pounded his fist into his open hand and said with a determined look in his face "Sky today you are not going to do anything but have fun! I will make sure of it and don't even try to get out of it!" he said with a wink and a big thumbs up. Then before I knew it I was being whisked out the door.


	8. Days of Love and Hatred

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Part Eight

Days of Love and Hatred

Ivan POV

I tapped my fingers on the table irritated by the advisers surrounding me as they ranted about nothing. If the meeting hadn't been called for a very important reason, my own economy, I wouldn't even bother to be here. I would be at home still in bed with Sky yet neither one of us would be sleeping. No, not with that America in the house. I wanted him to hear us every chance I got and what better time then when he first wakes up?

At the thought of her soft delicate moans and her breathlessly saying my name a smile crossed my lips and my advisers stared at me in fear. They had every right to after all when I smiled at them they were about to die but seeing as I was thinking about my Sky I waved my hand, showing them they were to live for another day. Well at least another hour or so. The thoughts of Sky and killing both together in my mind made me stitch my eyebrows together, I wonder what she would think about the darker side of me she didn't know.

No I didn't have to wonder I already knew, she was such a kind and caring person she would probably cry over all the lost souls but she would forgive me. She always forgave me. An image of her flashed across my mind my favorite one too when she was smiling in the summer sun eyes sparkling hair blown back in the wind and me standing behind her happily wrapping my arms around her waist. But wait … I didn't have blonde hair and blue eyes!

I growled in a low voice and cracked my knuckles at the thought of Sky and America together. I knew she would never willingly betray me but that stupid man was very persuasive and so much stronger then my little Lyubof. Hm I wonder if I killed her new friend she would forgive me?

Alfred POV

I was so happy Sky's hand was feeling better, especially knowing that I was the one that had helped her not Ivan. I had heard him "help" her last night all the way from my room and knowing I could (probably) never do that for her at least I could play doctor. But I couldn't linger to long on that thought as my head was all foggy from the utter joy of her smile as she bent down to smell a sunflower. "Oh they are so beautiful don't you think Alfred?" she asked her voice showing just a hint of a Russian accent.

"Yes, yes I do. Though I like daisy's myself." I said picking up a small white and yellow flower handing it to her with a smile and a bow. "For my most gracious hostess." I said mocking my brothers English accent. She laughed airily as she accepted the flower and took a small sniff at it. I gently took it from her hands and placed in her pale blonde hair. With a smile I said "There, it looks even more beautiful now."

Sky blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear "T-thanks, I can see why you like them they are so dainty and pretty. I really do love when flowers are blooming here." she said walking down a well worn cobblestone path with me by her side. "To bad its usually so cold nothing grows ..." she added sadly, slowly taking the petals off of the sunflower she was holding.

I gulped and rubbed the back of my head saying "W-well you know f-flowers grown almost all year long where I live. M-maybe you could come v-visit me sometime. You know when you need a break from the cold." Her eyes lit up at the idea though I doubted she knew I meant for her to visit me alone with out the cold Russian following her around.

"That sounds wonderful! As much as I do like the cold it is nice to be warmed by the sun and wear dressed every once in awhile." Sky said smoothing out her pretty white sundress that I thought made her look like an angel. I must have been staring because she raised an eyebrow at me and said "Alfred are you ok?"

I blushed a little and said a bit to enthusiastic "Yeah everything is just peachy I was just .. hungry! Yeah hungry, do you know any good places to eat around here." She gave me a skeptical look but just shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at her watch.

"I guess it is getting a bit late in the afternoon …" she said more to herself then me as she thought, which caused her to form a sort of concentrated pout which I found adorable! Even though I really shouldn't think anything about her is adorable … well what Russia doesn't know wont kill me I guess. Then she snapped her fingers and with a smile said "I know just the place! They make some of the best food you will ever taste." Then before I could say another word her hand was in mine as she pulled me down the street.

Sky POV

I sat there enjoying the last bit of my favorite french food for lunch. I know that I personally liked the food but I was so glad when Alfred liked it to. Finally when both our plates were cleared we sat there with comfortably full stomachs sipping on coffee. "So I didn't expect to find a french cafe here of all places. Did Russia introduce you to french food?" Alfred asked slouching in his chair and resting his head on his hand.

I shook my head and set down my cup before replying "No I met Francois before I ever met Ivan. You see I use to play with Canada all the time and when we were younger Francois was always there to watch over us. He was rather kind to Mattie and I though when I was around 16 he did get rather touchy … I am sort of glad I had Ivan there to knock some sense into him."

"Haha that sounds like old fancy pants all right! But I am glad he didn't touch you or harm you in any way ..." Alfred said a bit shyly into his coffee cup not really meeting my eyes. As I took another sip I couldn't help but smile, it was rather cute that he was so shy at times. After a few minutes of silence he cleared his throat and said "So Sky … do you want dessert or is there some where else you want to go after this?"

"Hm they do have a fabulous chocolate raspberry cheese cake, it is one of my favorite things in this world." I said my mouth watering as I looked down at my watch checking the time "And we have some time to kill so... I definitely want dessert!" I said with a happy little squee as I called over the waiter.

As we talked over our cake the sun slowly started to set casting colors of red orange and gold over us. I couldn't help but notice that the sun caught his hair just right at this time of day making it seem to glow with a halo. With out realizing it I reached out and toughed his hair feeling its silky feel under my fingers. "S-sky what a-are you doing?" he asked turning a bright red.

I pulled my hand back quickly and blushed myself realizing what I had been doing. "Oh im sorry its just your hair … it looks really pretty in this light. Like its made of gold." I said still mesmerized by his hair. He slowly nodded his head and adjusted his glasses nervously trying his best not to look me in the eye. I watched as the sun move lower over the mountains and when the lights starting turning on in the dark velvet of twilight I said "Come on Alfred its almost time!"

In a hurry I slapped some money down on the table and just as he asked what it was almost time for I pulled him out of the chair by his hand and ran off through the town. I finally slowed my pace as we made our way to a top of the of a hill that wasn't to far away from my house. "Sky what are we doing here?" Alfred asked holding a stitch in his side and gasping for breath. I shook my head, not wanting to ruin the surprise, and took a seat on the hill staring expectantly at the starry sky.

I patted the grass next to me and smiled at him saying "Take a seat, I promise if you wait just a little bit longer it will definitely be worth it." He smiled back even if his eyes told me he though I had gone crazy. A bit reluctantly Alfred sat next to me hugging his knees to his chest and it seemed he was trying hard not to get to close to me. I placed my hand on top of his and with a gentle smile said "Try to relax Al, this is going to be amazing."

Alfred POV

Her hand was so warm and soft on top of mine, I was so glad it was dark now so she couldn't see the blush forming on my cheeks or the wobbling of my knees. Sky had been so kind to me today and I half wished she hadn't been because it was just fueling the growing crush I had on her. I was glad that in this dark intimate space all was quiet as she stared up at the sky, the stars reflecting in her eyes.

After ten minutes of sitting out in the growing cold I was wondering if she was trying to freeze me to death as some strange joke. Then her eyes grew wide and she squeezed my arm as she pointed up saying in a whisper "Al, look!" I followed her finger and my mouth dropped as a ribbon of light shot across the sky shining different shades of green blue and purple. It absolutely took my breath away.

Then as soon as it was here it was gone again making the dark seem even more so now that the light was gone. "That was simply … wonderful. What was that?" I asked breathlessly my eyes still focused on the spot where the strange beautiful light had been only seconds ago not sure if I was really sure if I had just saw what I had. "It was like something from a dream" I said finally pulling my eyes back to her to see her smiling.

"It is what gave me my name. The native people here are called eskimo's and the full name they gave me was Shining Lights in the Sky, somehow over the years it just got shortened. Its called the aurora borialis and it is probably my favorite thing about my home. I know it sounds silly but there is a story that my people tell about the lights being the spirits of those that have left this earth, trying to communicate with the loved ones they left behind. I rather like that story." she said quietly looking up at the sky as if wondering if spirits were really looking down on us.

"That's a very nice story Sky and if I ever die I do hope I can contribute to your lights. As magical as that really was I am getting really cold do you think we can go back to the house?" I asked in a small whine rubbing my hands together furiously. Seriously wasn't it suppose to be summer here? She let out a small laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair and nodded standing up pulling me with her before we started to walk back.

Ivan POV

I had been home for two hours already where was Sky. Even when we had company she was always back by the time I was home. I took another swig of vodka not even caring any more that she hated when I would drink more then a single shot. My anger was building as the minutes passed away and my Sky was still not home. I didn't blame her of course I knew it had to be America's fault but still she should be here even if it meant leaving him behind.

Finally I heard laughing down the hall and Sky walked into the room at last a smile plastered on her face. As she turned to see me with the bottle of vodka half empty in my hand her smile was wiped away. "Ivan you have been drinking again! You told me you wouldn't drink so much any more." she said walking over to me and attempted to take the bottle from me. I held it above her reach and gave her a small glare.

"I got home hours ago and you were still out with that stupid American. Didn't I tell you last night that you were mine and mine alone. You are always here when I get back what were you doing with him while I was gone!" I demanded finishing off the bottle and holding it loosely by my side. Usually I would have seen the hurt and fear starting to cloud her eyes but at the moment I didn't care. My drunken mind had convinced me that the girl I loved wanted to spend more time with that blonde haired fool then me.

"Ivan please Alfred is my friend. We hung around town then I showed him the northern lights. You know I would never do anything to hurt you." she said softly and took another step towards me reaching out her hand. As she did I threw the bottle against the wall making it shatter into a million pieces. "Ivan really don't you trust me!" she yelled standing up tall and then adding "I can hang out with whoever I choose you don't own me Russia!"

Then I did something that I would have never done sober, I slapped her.


	9. Black and Blue

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Part Nine

Black and Blue

Sky POV

For a second I couldn't even register what had happened. All I knew was one second I was telling Ivan he didn't own me then the next I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. I touched the cheek gingerly wincing as my fingers sent a throb of pain coursing through my jaw. That's when it really clicked in my mind that he had really just hit me.

I turned looking at him with wide tearful eyes, my hand still covering my cheek. Ivan and I had gotten into fights before but he had never once attempted to strike me. I took a step back from him as the tears came pouring out and was shaking my head in denial. He was staring at his hand with rapidly blinking eyes as if even he couldn't figure out what had just happened. "Sky ..." he whispered slowly, his eyes suddenly clear from the glaze the vodka gave them.

I stood there, not able to find any words to reply as he stretched out his hand towards me meaning to cup my cheek gently as he always did. I winced a little and pushed myself up against the far wall, closing my eyes tight hoping this was all just a bad dream. This dream world was broken though as another throb went through my jaw and I knew a bruise was starting to form. "Y-you hit me." I managed to spit out in a trembling voice.

I knew for a long time that Ivan was a violent man, when ever any of the Baltic states came over the fear nearly leaked out of them, but never had he laid a single finger on me. It seemed that in that single moment my whole world was crashing down around me and I was starting to question if the Ivan I loved was the real Ivan at all. "Sky I am so sorry … I didn't know what I was doing. You know I would never hurt you my Lyubof." he said taking a tentative step towards me.

Again all I could manage to say was "You hit me" in a low squeaky voice as the tears started to fill my mouth with a salty taste. My heart was pounding a mile a second as he slowly made his way across the room, until finally he came to rest just in front of me. My body involuntarily flinched away from him as he moved his hand but I didn't move. Even though he was the one that had hit me I still wanted him to just hold me and make it all better.

"I know," he said through clenched teeth as if he too was trying to push down the pain then he pulled me into a tight hug silent sobs shuddering through his body and into mine. "I know Sky, I know b-but I didn't mean to I really didn't. I just couldn't stop thinking that America had tricked you into leaving me and I couldn't handle that thought so I began drinking and well when you called me Russia … it pushed me over the edge. I am so so sorry Lyubof I wont do it again please forgive me?" he rambled on rocking me back and forth in his arms.

I nodded wanting to forgive him so bad, wanting to believe that it was that horrible drink that had made him do hat he did. Yet even though my brain was making me tell him everything was alright, my heart was telling me that he had shown me his true colors. A reality I just wasn't ready to face about the man I was so in love with.

I don't remember telling him I forgave him but I must have because soon he was covering me in small gentle kisses and rubbing the small of my back. I slightly remember crawling into bed with him and letting him cuddle up close with me but what was really going through my mind was the pain in my jaw and the burning hatred in his eyes at my new friendship with Alfred. I slowly started to think of the few nations I had met and made friends with, and also thought about how every time I seemed to make a friend somehow the friendship would end without another word. I gulped and bit down on my lip thinking what I had pushed out of my thoughts to many times, was Ivan controlling me like a puppet?

Alfred POV

The morning came, pulling me away from my sweet dreams filled with northern lights and Sky. As I slowly managed to open my eyes, I couldn't help but smile thinking of her hand lingering on mine the night before. My smile soon faded though when I came crashing back to the reality that she was with a country I would not mess with. Even if I did think she deserved better then him. I sighed running my fingers though my hair, it seemed that the hero didn't get the girl this time.

I dressed as slowly as I could, looking forward to breakfast but not the lovely looks exchanged between Sky and Russia. Finally my stomach beat out my heart and I made my way down the maze of halls to the kitchen. I was a bit surprised, though happy, when I found that only Sky was there waiting for me. I grinned and called out in a slightly over happy voice "Good morning Sky~ Did you sleep well?" before taking a seat at the already set table.

She turned around and gave me a perfectly dazzling smile and greeted me with her usual morning cheerfulness. Everything seemed to be normal, not a hair out of place on her head, yet for some reason I felt like something was bothering her. I stared at her trying to find the slightest trace of something abnormal. Just when I was about to give up on the search I saw it, a small light blue dot on her cheek.

"Oh what happened to your cheek?" I asked reaching out to brush her cheek. Just as I brushed my hand across her cheek she screamed pulling away from me and covering up her face. But not before I saw the large hand sized bruise covering the right side of her face that she had tried to cover up with makeup.

She turned a bright shade of red as I gridded my teeth in anger and before I had a chance to say a word she said in a hurry "Don't freak out its nothing really. Just a little incident with some vodka and a misunderstanding about last night it all. Its actually nothing really." She laughed nervously, forcing a smile on her face but she couldn't hide the small twinge of pain as she did.

He hit her, damn it I just knew he was to violent to be so loving towards her! "Sky, no matter what the circumstances he shouldn't be hitting you! How long has this been going on, I know you might be afraid to get out of the relationship but I can help you. Just say the word and I will do everything with in my power to help you and be the hero." I said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She bit on her lip, as if letting my words sink in, and just when I thought she might agree to let me help her she said in almost a whisper "Its ok Al, it was the first time anything like that has ever happened. I know you are probably the type to run to everyone's aid but I took care of it. Just leave it alone please?" I knitted my eyebrows together not completely sure I was ready to give up on this but with a reassuring smile she said "How about this I promise if it ever happens again I'll let you know."

As much as I didn't want to let it go I nodded, knowing that this was the best I was going to get. Sky smiled happily at me then went back to breakfast, not even bothering to cover up the bruise on her cheek again. I rested my head on my hand watching her cook, in the mean time noticing all the little things while she did. Such as the one strand of hair curling on her forehead, her lips in a small smile as she hummed gently, and her eyes slightly lowered as she made pancakes. I sighed, how could someone like her be with someone who hit her perfect face?


	10. World Meeting

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Part Ten

World Meeting

Ivan POV

I walked into the kitchen, nursing a hangover and the burning guilt of hitting Sky the night before. As I did I saw her talking with America softly, eating her breakfast gingerly. A stab of pain jolted through my stomach as I realized that she was probably having a hard time eating because of me. I stood in the door frame for a few minutes until, finally, America noticed me sending me a death glare much like my sisters.

"Good morning America." I said calmly, trying to ignore the anger in his eyes and said gently to Sky "Hello my Lyubof, how are you feeling this morning" I took my seat next to her and wiped a smudge of syrup from her cheek. She flinched almost unnoticeable at my touch, but feeling her pull away from my fingers made me want to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Of course I wouldn't but still that's how bad I felt.

She replied with a yawn that it was going just fine and before I could say anything more America jumped in asking "So Sky what are you going to be doing here while we are away at the World meeting? You aren't going to be to lonely here by yourself are you?" His voice was sweet and tender but still I could tell from the way he never took his eyes off of me that he knew what had happened. Since he didn't say a word I suppose she must have told him not to and I was thankful for that.

Still I couldn't help but feel that I needed to make it up to her some how and America had just given me a great idea. "Actually I was hoping that she might come with us this time. I haven't introduced her to the other nations yet and since she is getting more involved in her government I suppose it is time." I said and smiled as her eyes grew wide. For the longest time she has been begging me to go to a meeting and I had refused, afraid some other nation might sweep her away, but now I knew it was probably the only thing that could make her forget the previous night.

Alfred POV

The very presence of Russia in the room was enough to make my blood boil and the way he talked to her, as if he had done nothing wrong, was almost enough to send me over the edge. The only thing keeping me back was Sky, she had asked me not to do anything and I would keep that promise. At least for now I would. I was so close to hitting him when he asked her to go to the world meeting though.

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to buy back her love by inviting her along. He had told us many times when we had asked him about his territory when we were going to meet he and his answer was always the same, never. I could only guess by the shocked expression on Sky's face that she had been told the exact the same thing. I would have pointed out what he was doing right then but then I caught the look in her eyes, she was completely and undeniably happy.

"Oh Ivan that would be wonderful! I have been wanting to go for ages I cant thank you enough~ Please excuse me but I have to go decide what I am going to wear right away. I'll be down in about an hour so we can go, see you in a bit boys!" Sky cried out, throwing her arms around Russia and planting a kiss on his cheek before giving me a small wave and exiting the room. As angry as I was I couldn't help but smile at the child like joy in her voice, but it was gone quickly as I was left alone in the room with Russia.

He was doing his best to ignore me, sipping his coffee slowly and reading the newspaper, but I couldn't stop staring at his hands. Questions kept flying through my mind like which hand had hit her, why had he hit her, how could she possibly forgive him? Finally he set the newspaper down with a sigh and said "America can I help you with something?" His voice was so casual about it and that irritated me more then anything.

"How could you do that to her? I know you're violent but … I thought you loved her." I finally said, not able to keep going not knowing what was going on through that evil little head of his. I wouldn't hurt him or anything of the sort, so I wasn't breaking my promise to Sky, but I just had to know what had lead him to do something like that.

He thought for a second then with his creepy child like grin he replied"The answer is quite simple really, I do love her more then anything and I wouldn't have hit her if it wasn't for you. So if you are going to be angry with anyone it should be yourself, because if you had just left us alone it would have never happened. How does it feel knowing you are the reason she is hurting?"

Sky POV

I was so excited to be sitting in the car on my way to my first world meeting, though my happiness was faltering slightly at the tension in the air. I mean it was so thick I was willing to bet I could cut it with a knife. I kept pushing the uncomfortable feeling out of my mind though, I was not going to let anything ruin this day for me. Not even Alfred sending Ivan death glares, not that I really blamed him though he just wanted to protect me. In actuality it was pretty cute too.

Finally after an agonizing half hour, that to me lasted an eternity, we arrived at a large official looking building. It took all my self control not to let out a scream knowing that this was the place where all of the worlds nations were gathered. Yet I couldn't control the huge grin and small excited squeak that left me. Without even throwing a glance to either of them, I jumped out of the car and walked (ran) into the building.

As I stood in the lobby taking in every inch of the building I could I heard a low chuckle behind me followed by Ivan saying "Lyubof you aren't very good at hiding your excitement but I suggest we actually move to the meeting before you get so excited over the lobby you faint." I turned to see him and Alfred standing there both grinning at me.

I blushed slightly and nodded, pushing down my childish excitement and took Ivan's hand, allowing him to guide me down the halls. As I passed down the countless doors my curiosity grew but my hyperness had seemed to die down as I talked to Alfred about other things other then the meeting. Then finally we came to stop in front of a large oak door and Alfred asked "So you ready to meet the world Sky?" I nodded slowly and with a deep breath opened the door.

The mix of so many accents and color hit me hard and Ivan had to force me to move through the door. I had always imagined this meeting to be so sophisticated and proper and yet … they all seemed to act like children. I couldn't help but smile, it was better then I had even hoped for. They all tossed us a quick glance and went back to their conversations but seeing a girl on Ivan's arm must have grabbed the rooms attention because suddenly everyone grew quiet.

"Russia who the bloody hell is that? You know we aren't allowed to bring normal people here … she is going to have to leave right away!" A blonde man with thick eyebrows said,placing his hands on his hips. A general mummer spread through the room and just when I thought no one was going to say anything France came forward.

"Oh stop being such a sour puss England, the girl is very pretty, oui?" he said moving his eyebrows up and down. Then before anyone could say another word he took my hand pulling me away from Ivan, and said "Mon cheri, it is a pleasure to have such a pretty girl at our meeting. You have no doubt come to see me of course honhonhon"

Then in a flash Ivan swept me back to his side and bent France's arm back at an impossible angle. "Touch her again and you will die instantly, da?" he said sweetly as tears streamed down France's face. He was begging for him not to hit his face when Ivan finally let go of his arm to hold me in both of his.

"Um anyway … all you dudes need to back off of Sky she is cool. She is actually Russia's territory hes always talking about you know, Alaska?" Alfred said gesturing towards me and then as if hitting a button everyone swarmed around me like I was a science project. I kept hearing whispers about me and was feeling slightly uncomfortable when Alfred shooed them all away and said to me "Sorry bout that but we were all kind of dieing to meet you. Russia talks about you a lot so you know we wanted to see if what he said was true."

"But he, like, so didn't do you justice! You are, like so majorly pretty and with a great sense of style. I kind of wish that I had found you cause I would so totally love to go shopping with you!" A blonde man, at least I think, with a pink shirt said playing with a strand of my hair. I thanked him awkwardly and accepted a lot more compliments and random touching before Ivan finally pulled me down in a seat next to him.

"Alright we are all erm happy I suppose to meet Alaska but now it is time to get this meeting started!" a man in a military uniform, who I think told me his name was Germany, said slamming a book down onto the table. The meeting went by in a blur of arguments, a lot between America, England and France, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Ok now for the next item on our list, Russia's economy." Germany announced. "We have heard you have been having some issues so we were wondering what your plans were?" My eyes grew wide at this and I turned to look at Ivan. He had always lead me to believe that his country was doing just fine, so why was Germany saying he was in trouble? I didn't want to believe that he was lying to me so I went to speak up at the mistake but Ivan put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Sky … I don't want you to be around for this, it is my burden not yours. Now please someone take her to the kitchen." he said quietly. I wanted nothing more then to protest but before I could even open my mouth Germany sent his brother, Prussia, to watch after me and I was whisked out of the room with so many questions still lingering in my mind.

Ivan POV

I sat there as everyone through out ideas about why my economy was so bad but I could really focus, I kept thinking about Sky. She had looked so hurt when I sent her out of the room but I had no choice, I didn't want her to know about my problems. Especially since I knew I was running so low on money because of her. I could never let her know that.

Then, just like I knew it would, the conversation turned to Sky. "Russia don't you think Alaska is costing you a bit much aru?" China asked before saying "I think it would probably be best to let her take care of herself." I thought about it, Sky on her own. I could still visit her and see her all the time but somehow I knew she couldn't handle it. She just cared to much about everything, she would ruin herself by trying to help everyone never caring about herself.

"No that couldn't work … she can handle herself alright but if someone isn't there to watch over her she will only help others. Yes she can definitely never be on her own." I said lacing my fingers together and closed my eyes just wanting this meeting to end so I could go home to apologize to Sky and wrap her in my arms.

Then I was broke out of my daydream by a simple sentence "I'll buy her from you ..."


	11. A Purchase of Heartbreak

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Part Eleven

A Purchase of Heartbreak

A/N: Sorry its been so long my internet has not been working so I had no access at all to fanfiction, wonderful -_- but at long last here is chapter eleven even if it is a bit sucky at the end. I promise the next one will be better since I just rushed the ending on this one!

Alfred POV

"I'll buy her from you ..." I said not even stopping to think about it. Thinking about it I probably should have put it a bit more delicately but it just sort of came out. My statement was met from stares from all around the table. Some of them shocked, others slightly interested, a few looking as if they wanted to make their own offer, but the only look I was focused on was the one coming from Russia. It was a look of pure and utter hatred.

"Excuse me but did you just say you want to buy her?" Russia said in a sugary sweet innocent voice, a voice that sent a shiver up everyone's spine. I didn't care though, not this time. Instead I just nodded lacing my fingers together and meeting his glare with my own. I knew he wouldn't be happy about it but I was not going to lose a chance of me being with Sky. At the time I didn't even think about what it might do to her, all that mattered was that I had a chance to get her away from the person who had hurt her.

"What makes you think you have any right at all to try and purchase my territory from me America?" Russia said not bothering to hide the anger in his voice anymore. "You may think you are big and strong America but I think we all know I could easily squish you in a matter of seconds. Now tell me, do you really want to keep that offer on the table?" he said standing up and slamming his fist down on the table. At this I was slightly afraid, Russia never showed his anger like this.

"I have a right to make the offer because not only are you in a position where you cant afford her but you don't even treat her right! Why should she be with someone who hits her?" I screamed back at him, pushing my chair back so hard that it fell to the ground with a clatter. At this everyone in the room gasped, even the baltic states who knew of his violence, and turned to stare at Russia.

Ivan POV

I balled my hands into tight fist in order to keep myself from throwing the closest object, or one of the baltics, at America. "She forgave me and it was once. You know nothing of our relationship you pig headed fool." I hissed at him. Usually I hid my anger, let it fester in me til I came up with a way to torture the poor fool who had upset me, but on the issue of possibly losing the one person I cared about I just couldn't keep it inside.

"I don't care if she did because she shouldn't have. The only reason she did was because she hasnt been shown what else the world has to offer her." America said his volume steadily rising. I had a feeling that if this kept going on this argument would result in an actual fight, bigger and more bloody then the ones he often got in with England.

"Shut up and sit down!" Switzerland yelled, shooting a round of bullets into the air to gain our attention. America took his seat quickly but I stood there glaring at Switzerland, this did not involve him. But after he aimed the gun at me, and I didn't have one on me at the moment, I gingerly took my seat. Switzerland nodded and took over, as he usually did when it came to issues dealing with money.

"Good, now Russia I think you might want to consider selling her ..." he said and I couldn't help but grimace. I knew what was coming and worse I knew that everything he was about to say was going to make complete sense.

Sky POV

I paced back and forth across the kitchen, shoving whatever food I could find into my mouth. It was a bad habit I had picked up when ever I was nervous. After a few minutes of silence the albino finally spoke up and said "So its Alaska isn't it? My name is Prussia but feel free to call me Gilbert." I turned, blinked at him a couple times, then returned to my pacing. I had to much on my mind at the moment to be talking to this new person. Yet it seemed he didn't get the hint.

"Yeah I get kicked out of that place all the time. I use to be a country but after the Berlin wall fell my little brother Germany took over and I just sort of faded away into the background but I am still here so I guess I have that right?" he continued kicking his feet back on the table. "Yo, mind sharing some of those cookies with the awesome me?" he asked watching the bag as I paced back and forth.

I stopped and sighed, handing him the bag of sugary delight. I needed to keep food out of sight for me to stop eating. I heard him munching at the cookies and I looked at them longingly, I knew they wouldn't really help my anxiety but still for some reason they made me feel better. The albino, Gilbert, gave me a questioning look and finally asked "What are you so worked up about?"

I forced myself to sit down, feeling as if I was wearing a track in the floor, and took a deep breath. "I am just worried about Iv … Russia is all. I didn't know his country was in trouble! If I had know I would have … I don't know I would have tried to help." I said defeated laying my head between my hands. "Now I don't know what to do." I sighed, rubbing my temples gently with my index and middle finger.

"Eh old Russia is a tough old bastard, don't count him out just yet. Worse comes to worse he may have to sell a territory or two. Though talking to most of his occupied lands they wouldn't care. What about you, you seem to be the only one who actually cares about that guy. Don't you think he is like mean?" Gilbert said, not really paying much attention to me as he stared into the now empty bag.

I puffed out my cheeks and said "No I do not think he is mean! He is kind and caring and sweet … hes just misunderstood. If you guys ever gave him the chance he would prove to you hes a decent guy." I said this but I didn't put a lot of feeling into it. I couldn't help but remember how he had hit me and the pain that was still pulsing through my cheek. I guess I had said the words out of habit then anything else.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at me and pointed to my cheek saying "Oh yeah, then who gave you that bruise Alaska?" I turned away from him, not giving him an answer. "Thats kind of what I thought but whatever, its your life not mine." he said before getting up and stretching. "Im going to go see what they are talking about, see you later." he said, leaving me all alone in the kitchen.

I took a seat and buried my head in my hands. What if what Gilbert said was true? Would Ivan really sell me after he had promised to stay with me forever? No, I told myself firmly, though I didn't quite believe myself. It seemed that my whole world was being turned upside down and I didn't know what was going on any more. I didn't even know Ivan any more. I took a deep breath as I tried not to cry, maybe Ivan was going to leave me after all.

Alfred POV

I didn't really care for Switzerland much, he seemed like he was kind of a fruit cake to me, but at this moment I loved him. He had actually gotten through to Russia! Russia still was refusing to sell but I could see that he was starting to crack, and I had a feeling I knew what would strike the final blow. "Russia," I said staring at him in the eyes without flinching "If you really loved Sky you would do what was right for her. And right now that is letting her go to someone who can take care of her."

Russia closed his eyes and ran his fingers though his hair. He stayed like this for a few minutes before finally he opened his eyes and in a sad defeated voice said "Where do I sign?" As his eyes lost all light mine began to glow with happiness. Finally I was the hero, I was getting her away from this horrible man! She would have to love me, right?

At that moment I was happier then I could ever be as I signed the paper legally binding me to Sky. I was just about to tell her the news when I heard Russia call out my name. I turned and gave him a quizzical look. What could he possibly want? "America … please take good care of my Lyubof." he said as he left the room and I nodded. But then he paused and whispered so only I could hear him "This isn't over America, until I have her back be sure to sleep with one eye open." I shivered at his threat, knowing that he absolutely meant it.

Ivan POV

I walked down the hall making my way to the kitchen, trying my best to stay calm. I couldn't blow up right now, I had already shown my anger once today and I was not going to do it again. Especially not in front of Sky. I put a hand to my chest, even thinking her name sent a horrible stabbing feeling through my heart. I didn't want to sell her I really didn't but America, after all his idiotic ideas, had made one true statement. If I loved her I would do what was best for her and right now it was giving her up. Not that it meant I would ever stop trying to get her back. No I would never stop til I had her again.

I had made one condition though, that I would be the one to tell her, to see her one last time. I stepped into the kitchen and smiled seeing my little darling sitting there eating cookies. It was so cute the way she ate so much when she was nervous. "Hello my Lyubof." I said gently not wanting to startle her. At simply hearing my voice she jumped up and threw herself into my arms.

I caught her easily and held her close to me, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair for the last time. "Ivan I was so worried! Gilbert said that … he said that you were going to sell me!" she cried as she grabbed a fist full of my hair. "But I knew, I knew you wouldn't leave me Ivan." she whispered in my ear. I gave her one last squeeze before pushing her away from me and looking at her. I saw sudden fear enter her eyes as she said "Ivan … you are staying with me right?"

I closed my eyes and said "I love you Sky I really do, more then I have ever loved anything in my life. Thats why … thats why I had to." I heard her gasp and as I opened my eyes I saw her shaking her head and crying. From habit I went to hug her but I held myself back, that would only make things harder "You will be safe Lyubof and I promise I will come back for you!" I said before I finally left the room leaving behind the only thing I had ever cared for and vowing to make America pay for this.

Sky POV

As soon as Ivan left I fell to the floor, unable to hold my body weight anymore. How could he just leave me like this, after he had promised to take care of me. "Ivan … Ivan please no." I cried rocking back and forth on the ground. I stayed like that, oblivious to the world until I heard a familiar voice call out to me from above. I looked up to see Alfred standing in the doorway looking happy and sad at the same time.

"Oh Al I am so glad you are here!" I cried out forcing myself to stand up and dry my eyes. Still hiccuping I managed to say "I need your help Alfred … I don't want to live with anyone but Ivan! I need you to help me escape." Why hadn't I thought of it before, Alfred was my friend, he would understand, he would help me! So thats why I was confused when he turned a violent shade of red.

"Um I cant do that Sky … I am kind of the one who bought you." he said and my world came crashing down around me yet again.


	12. Torn Apart

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Part Twelve

Torn Apart

Sky POV

I laid on the bed staring up at the white ceiling. It had been a week since I had moved from my house into Alfred's mansion, he had been nice enough to have a whole room decorated for me with pictures of my home land and had a soft feather bed imported for me but I had trashed the room. The pictures laid in broken frames across the tile floor, feathers from my pillows covered the room like snow, and hundreds of sunflower petals were ripped to shreds in one corner. The room had been beautiful but I had hated it, it wasn't the room I had shared with Ivan.

In all honesty I didn't hate Alfred but I just couldn't accept the fact that he had bought me from Ivan. I know it was for my own good, I doubted I could have ran my whole home by myself, but anger and sadness had taken over an rational thought at my arrival. I had screamed and kicked and yelled and have even refused to speak anything but Russian since I have been here. I know I should have given Alfred a chance but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed someone to take my anger out on and he was the closest by object, so it wasn't really his fault.

Even now I laid down to tired to move since I had gotten very little sleep over the week I was instantly brought to attention as I heard foot steps. I lifted up a lamp I had yet to break and raised it above my head, as soon as I saw Alfred pop his head into the room my anger grew yet again and I screamed "Ya nenavizhu tibia, vy predatel!" (I hate you, you traitor!) then through the lamp at the door. Alfred flinched and quickly closed the door, he had learned his lesson the last time I had thrown a vase at him.

"Sky come on I just want to bring you some food! You haven't eaten in a week you are going to get sick." he called out and I could hear the concern in his voice. At that moment a large rumble went through my stomach but I ignored it, I refused to cooperate until I was back with Ivan. I would rather die then live without him but even as I thought this a cloud of doubt formed over my head. There was always this tiny voice in the very back of my mind telling me it was better to get away from Ivan before he hurt me again but as always I shoved it away. Ivan loved me, he wouldn't hurt me again he would come for me … at least thats what I forced myself to believe.

Alfred POV

"Dude Liet see what I mean! She has been like this for weeks, cant you help me out?" I begged my friend Lithuania, who I knew Sky had a weak spot for. Well at least I assumed she did since he was property of Russia for so long. I saw him bite his lip, a bad sign so I pulled him into a tight hug crying "Please please please I just cant stand to see her like this!"

He attempted to get out of my grasp, but I was stronger then I looked so of course he didn't. "Ok America I will see what I can do. I always did like Miss Alaska but I am not sure if she will listen to me when she is like this. Here goes nothing ..." he said with a sigh as he put his hand on the handle. "Miss Alaska may I come in?"

I expected to hear the sound of crashing glass or something worse but to my surprise he smiled slightly and entered the room. I let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, rubbing my head with my fingers. I had been trying to do whatever I could to make her happy but now I was to my last resort. This had to work right?

Ivan POV

I think the only good thing about not having Sky around was being able to drink freely again, but that was nothing compared to the horrible feeling I had now that she was gone. The only thing that brought me any comfort was sleeping in the bed that we had once shared. I had laid here for about a week breathing in the scent of her sunflower perfume.

I took another long swig of Vodka and held her favorite blanket up to my nose, remembering the nights when she would curl up on the couch with me and watch movies. Those nights had meant the world to me I realized now, when it was to late. "My Lyubof do you know how much I miss you" I cried out in the empty room, my echo seeming to taunt me.

I stood up and walked wobbly over to the mirror. I could still see the small lipstick stain in the bottom left corner from when she was little and playing dress up. Her girlish laugh rang through my ears and I remember her saying "Aren't I pretty Ivan?" I had laughed along with her and cleaned up her messy make up. She had been beautiful even back then. I placed my hand and forehead on the mirror letting the cold glass sooth my headache.

As I stood in the room it seemed that all good memories of us together, romantic and other wise, seemed to be forcing their way into my mind and wrapping there bittersweet tendrils around my heart squeezing it hard. I growled under my breath and clutched at my chest how dare my own body do this to me! Then in my drunken state an idea occurred to me, what if I could actually get rid of my heart?"

Sky POV

I heard the door knob opening again and I was prepared to throw the chair to my desk but I heard a familiar voice ask "Miss Alaska, may I come in?" I stood there stupidly, could it really be who I thought it was? My hopes were confirmed though when I saw a brown haired, blue eyed boy poke his head in. "Miss Alaska?" he asked again with a gulp as he took a step into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Toris I am so glad to see you!" I cried running to give him a hug. He hugged me back some what awkwardly and I held him out at arms length. "Ivan sent you to get me didn't he? I knew he wouldn't really leave me, oh Toris you don't know how horrible this week has been!" I said automatically running to my bags that had been shipped in for me but never opened.

"Miss Alaska I um … Mr Russia didn't send me. In fact I haven't seen him in a week. America sent me because he is worried about you. Why have you been treating him like this Miss Alaska? You are usually so nice and America is trying his best to do whatever he can to make your stay comfortable. Don't you think you are being just a little bit unreasonable." he said taking a seat on my bed, staring at the mess around my room.

I closed my eyes tight and balled my hands into fist. I didn't want to accept his words, even though I knew he was right. Alfred had been nothing but kind to me since I had arrived and yet I had been nothing but a crazy horrible brat. Yet even as I realized this I refused to let my anger at him falter, I still missed Russia and it was easy to blame Alfred for taking me away.

Toris must have saw the confusion in my eyes because he walked over to me and rested his arm around my shoulders. "Miss Alaska I understand you must be upset but please don't blame America. He was your friend before this remember? I think if you gave him a chance you would find life here isn't so bad." he nudged me towards the door in a soothing voice. I tried my best to resist but Toris always had this way of making people see the sense things and I sighed allowing him to lead me.

"Now there is the Miss Alaska I know. Come on and I will make us all some nice tea. Oh we can have it on the terrace, I am sure you will love the view!" he said happily as we finally made out way out the door. "Doesnt that sound nice America?" he asked as Alfred came into our view. I forced myself to stat calm and keep my face emotionless. As soon as I saw his bright blue caring eyes though my anger for him fell and I felt the sudden need to throw myself in his arms and let out all the tears I had been holding in.

Alfred POV

It was a lot more then I had ever hoped for, Lithuania had gotten Sky out of her room! Sure she didn't look to happy but she was here and not yelling and or throwing things at my head. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea dude! I hope you like instant tea though Sky, I don't have anything else." I said as I walked as close as I dared next to her. To my surprise she nodded and even moved a little bit closer to me.

"I don't mind Alfred anything will be fine. I um hope it wont be to much trouble if I ask for something to eat to?" she asked with a blush. Her voice was a bit rough, most likely from all the screaming, but it was still her voice and it made me insides turn to jelly. Hearing her speak english to me was so shocking and nice that I couldn't think of what to say but luckily Lithuania solved that for me.

"Oh I can make us lunch if you want. I think I still remember your favorite dish, if its ok with you of course America." he said turning to me and I nodded, still unable to speak. He smiled and gave us both a small bow before leaving to the kitchen. He stopped though and turned to give Sky a concerned look "Are you ok Miss Alaska, I promise I wont be long." he said.

I turned to look at her and to my delight she nodded but her eyes never left Lithuania as he walked down the hall. We stood there in an awkward silence, neither one of us sure what to say. Sky finally broke the silence by saying "Aren't you suppose to be leading the way?" and I saw the faintest of smiles crossed her lips. My hearts seemed to fly right out of my chest at this small sign but it was a feeling I actually enjoyed.

"Of course just follow me!" I said, a bit more enthusiastically then needed, and held out my arm for her to take. She paused for a few minutes, simply staring at me but with what seemed a heavy heart she rested her hand on top of mine and allowed me to lead her through mine, no, our house.


	13. Unease

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Part Thirteen

Unease

Sky POV

I walked through the hall staring at all of the pictures on the walls. For someone who seemed kind of air headed at times Alfred sure had good taste in art. I stopped and looked at the painting of him and what looked like England together. Alfred looked younger and rather uncomfortable in a suite but still dashing as ever. "Yeah old Iggy had that done a long time ago. I look funny in a monkey suite though don't I?" he asked with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

I stared at the picture some more before saying quietly "You look nice, maybe you should dress up more often." Alfred looked at me and shrugged before dragging me back down the hall with a smile on his face. I still felt slightly angry with him but with each passing second that I saw that smile the anger was quickly melting away.

Finally after what seemed an incredibly long time we came to a set of french doors. "Here we are, I hope you like the view. I personally love it." he said as he lead me out onto the terrace. I could see why he loved it so much the moment I took a step out there. Surrounding us were tall pine trees and just past those I could see a jagged cliff with the new england coastline spread out below it, the wind bringing the faintest scent of sea water and pine needles.

"Wow this is amazing." I said as I placed my hands on the railing and threw my head back, letting the wind blow my hair behind me. "It almost reminds me of home, except much warmer." I said as a sudden pain of homesickness crashed over me. No matter how beautiful this place might be it still wasn't my home and it never would be. I wouldn't allow it to be.

"Well trust me once winter hits its pretty cold up here. I thought about taking you out to my beach house is California but I figured you would think that it was to hot." Alfred said as he took a seat behind me. His eyes never left me and I felt he was watching me in case I did something stupid like jump.

I took the empty seat next to him and instantly he relaxed, the same goofy smile returning to his face. "That was very kind of you Alfred. I guess I should probably apologize for my behavior it wasn't your fault its just ..." I couldn't figure out the words to describe my feelings.

"I can kind of understand you were upset. Anyone would be if they were in your situation but Sky I just … I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was in your best interest. You know that right?" he said looking at me with sad eyes, obviously trying his best to show me he really was sorry.

Even though I was still upset I looked at my hand and nodded "I know Alfred." I said simply, still unsure what to say to him.

Alfred POV

I should have been the happiest person ever, I mean Sky was finally talking! But yet I still saw the overwhelming sadness in her eyes and it hurt, it like physically hurt. I was doing every thing with in my power to make her happy but I couldn't and knowing that made a twinge of pain shoot through my chest. "Well I am glad … and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask ok?" I said after a few awkward minutes of silence.

She looked up at me and opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, as if deciding better of it. So we sat there, not saying a word and just staring at the scenery until finally I heard the doors behind us open. "Lunch is ready." Lithuania called out cheerfully placing a tray of food and tea down in front of us.

"Thank you Toris, it was very kind of you to make me this." Sky said a small smile on her lips as she stared at the food. I looked at it and figured it must be Russian because I couldn't tell what the hell it was. Sky dug into it happily though so with a deep breath I took a plate and started to eat. Then my eyes lit up, this stuff was like totally amazing! I finished my plate in a matter of minutes and looked up to see Sky holding back a laugh.

"So I am guessing you enjoyed the Pelmeni, Alfred?" she asked with a small chuckle as she stared at my empty plate. She took another bite of hers as I nodded with a blush. "I thought you might, though from my experience you eat just about anything." she said teasingly as she finished off her food and took a long drink of tea.

"Hey only if it is good! Like I cant stand England's food, I mean seriously who would want to but kidney in a pie?" I exclaimed, my gag reflexes already acting up as I thought about my last experience with steak and kidney pie. I still think he only put steak in the name to trick me into eating it. There should be a law against things like that.

"Oh I think you are to harsh on your brother America but thank you anyway for complimenting the food." Lithuania said gathering all the plates together. "It was nice of you to invite me here America but I am afraid it is about time for me to go. Mr. Russia gets very angry if I am gone to long. Goodbye Miss Alaska it was good to see you again." he said before taking a bow and leaving.

"See you later dude!" I called out picking up the tray myself. "I am going to go wash these so feel free to explore the place if you want. After all this is your home now." I said to Sky as she stared out at the sea. She nodded once but didn't say another word so I left, wondering if she was ever going to be fully happy again.

Ivan POV

So as it turns out as long as my heart is beating I don't need it in my chest. To bad though that as long as it is still beating this damned lonely feeling will stay with me. I growled as I sat in my chair, glaring at the jar that now carried my heart. I had returned to my own house to do the operation but it seemed for all the good it did I could have stayed at Sky's. I raised my bottle to my lips and cussed under my breath, it seemed that I was once again out of Vodka.

"Lithuania bring me another bottle!" I barked out the order. I didn't even know if the boy could hear me but even if he didn't when he finally came around to check on me the punishment I would deal out to him would cheer me up some. A few minutes later I heard tiny feet running down the hall and Latvia came scampering in, carrying a bottle of Vodka half the size he was.

He handed it to me shaking and with a polite bow. I took a drink before casually backhanding the small boy. "I believe I called for Lithuania not you Latvia. What is the meaning of this?" I asked not even bothering to turn and see where my blow had landed the boy. Judging by the thud though I assumed he must have hit the wall, he was lucky I didn't send him through it this time.

After a few chest raking coughs he finally replied "A-america called and asked him to come over for a little bit. He should be returning home soon though sir." I tapped my fingers on my chair and smiled, no doubt sending a chill up Latvia's spine. I stood up and walked slowly over to the small nation. I bent over so my eyes were meeting his and ran my hand down his neck gently, almost tenderly.

"And did you bother to find out why America wanted him? Or did any of you even bother to ask me if Lithuania could go see that bastard?" I said calmly in a low voice, squeezing his neck slightly. Allowing him enough room to breath and answer my question.

"A-america wanted Liet t-to come cheer up M-miss Alaska sir!" Latvia finally managed to spit out as his face turned a dangerous shade of purple. I old on his throat grew stronger for a second before I released him. I told him to send Lithuania to me as soon as he returned before telling the nation to get out of my sight.

I walked back over to my chair and stared into the fire. So it seemed that my little Lyubof was giving that stupid american a rough time. I couldn't help but smile, that one little thought soothed me some. I started to pace, remembering the promise I had made to her the day I sold her. The words echoed through my mind "I promise to come back for you." Maybe if my little Lyubof kept up her act I would have her back in my grasp sooner then expected.


	14. Changes for Better and for Worse

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Part Fourteen

Changes, for Good and for Worst

Sky POV

I watched Alfred walk through the french doors and down a side hallway before I even began to think about moving. I stood up slowly and looked one last time out at the surrounding scenery before entering the house, closing the doors delicately behind me. I walked down the hallway towards what I some what remembered lead to my room, turning my head side to side wondering which door I should open first.

Alfred had said I could explore but part of me felt weird about going through someone's house. Yet even as I thought this a voice somewhere in the corner of my mind whispered to me "this is your house now." I gritted my teeth and forced myself to move forward, I was not going to allow myself to even think such a thing. This was not my house. My house was far away, filled with sunflowers and the memories of many afternoons spent with Ivan.

As I thought his name a sharp pain ran through my body and I had to grab onto a nearby end table to stop myself from falling. It seemed even thinking his name caused my body to want to go back into a state of depression. "Locking yourself isn't going to get you back to him." I told my self sternly as I forced myself to stand up straight.

"If you are going to be staying here you should probably find the kitchen." I said out loud, my voice echoing in the empty hall. I nodded and turned around trying to find the hall that lead to the stairs, a thing I only slightly remembered from the day I had been brought here. If I was going to be here for sometime I just had to find the kitchen, cooking was the only thing that would possibly bring me any peace right now.

It didn't take me nearly as long as I though it would to find the large wooden staircase that lead down to the ground floor. I walked down it slowly, unsure of which way to even begin looking when I actually reached the bottom. As I stepped of the final step I look around to see two equally long hallways leading off in opposite directions. "Well when in doubt go right." I said with a sigh as I chose the hallway to my right to begin my search

I peeked my head in door after door, finding a lot of rooms filled with books or collectables (one room in particular made me laugh since it was filled with nothing by Disney memorabilia), and I was just about to give up and turn around when I heard a voice. I walked down the hall some more, straining my ears to listen until I realized it was someone singing.

As I approached a door larger then the others the singing was at its loudest and I listened more closely. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened with closed eyes to whoever it was singing intently, they had a really nice voice. It wasn't too deep or high and the words they were singing ran together as smooth as chocolate. After about five minutes I couldn't stand it any more and opened the door a crack, having to see who this voice belonged to.

I was more then a little shocked when I saw Alfred standing at the kitchen sink singing as he washed the dishes. I blushed a little as I continued to watch him, I had no idea that he had such a beautiful voice! I was perfectly content in listening and watching him in secret when he suddenly turned around spotting me. I blushed some more at being caught but he gave me a smile and said "You don't have to hide in the hall, come on in here. I could use some company."

I bit the inside of my lip, a bit reluctant to join him after he had caught him spying but as he beamed at me with shining happy eyes I couldn't resist anymore. I walked in and bowed a little "Sorry I didn't tell you I was there … its just I thought you had a very nice singing voice." I said as I came to stand next to him.

Alfred laughed as he returned back to washing the dishes and he said happily "You don't have to apologize for anything! And thanks by the way, I don't sing in front of a lot of people, its nice to know you enjoyed it." he added a bit shyly as he stared down at his hands. I couldn't help but smile myself, it was kind of cute that something as small as me hearing him sing was what embarrassed him.

"Well maybe you should, I enjoyed it and I am sure plenty of other people would to." I said picking up the dishes he had just washed and drying them with a towel that was laying on the counter. Alfred looked at me funny as I did and I raised an eyebrow at him asking "Is anything wrong Alfred?"

"Yeah why are you doing that? You are my guest, you shouldn't be doing chores. Please just let me take care of it." he said taking the towel and dish from me, causing his hands to rest on top of mine for a brief moment. I blushed some more and looked away not even fighting it when he took them. Usually I would have protested, saying I needed to help out, but for some reason that small contact with him had left me speechless.

Alfred POV

I swear I really just didn't understand Sky. I mean for the past week she hasn't even left her room and now she wants to do dishes. Luckily she didn't fight though because if she had I was pretty sure I would have given into her easily. "So Sky, I have the whole day free if you want to do something. I could take you to the beach or into town to do some shopping or I can just show you around the house." I said trying to break the silence that had fallen between us.

Sky shook her head as if coming out from a daze before saying "Well it would be nice to see the town and get out of the house for a bit." She didn't say it with anger or any form of hatred but still it pulled at my heartstrings a little bit, was she really that desperate to get out of the house? I sighed but nodded none the less, if it would make her happy then it was worth the shot.

"Sure no problem, no problem at all." I said leaning against the counter and running my fingers through my hair. The town wasn't that far away but I didn't know that much about Sky to decide where she would like to go. I took a shot in the dark and said "Ok how about we go to the zoo? They just had some baby polar bears born the other week."

Sky's eyes lit up and I was pretty sure she was trying to control herself from letting out a girlish scream. "Oh baby polar bears are cute." she said in a slightly higher pitch then her usual voice. I nodded in agreement with a giant grin on my face as I led her out of the kitchen by the small of her back.

The drive was only a short drive away and as each minute passed I could see the excitement in Sky growing. I hadn't seen her this happy since the morning of the World meeting and I wanted to savor every minute of it. So that's why I decided to take the long route there.

Finally I parked outside the gates of the zoo and I saw her nearly jump out of her skin as she spotted the sign for the new polar cubs. "Come on Sky, lets go see those cubs." I said softly opening the door for her and offering her my hand. She stared at it for a moment, biting her lip some, before placing her hand in mine. I tried to hold onto her hand as we walked to the ticket booth but she pulled away, pretending to tuck some hair behind her ear.

I felt a small hit to my pride as she did but I didn't say anything, I wasn't going to push her into anything she didn't want to do. Sure as I saw the way her silver blonde hair created a halo around her face as the sun hit it at just the right angle my heart beat fast, and not to mention the way her sundress flowed gently around her knees oh yeah and how could I look away from those big fawn eyes of hers? Ok so I was kind of obsessing over her at this point …

I tried to keep myself from noticing all these small things about her as I paid for us to get in and led her through the terminals. "So let me guess, you want to see the polar bears first?" I asked teasing her slightly as we walked to a near by map showing where all the animals were.

"As if you even had to ask Alfred." Sky laughed tossing her head back in a genuinely happy laugh. At this point I had to stop myself from turning into a pile of gooey mush at her feet. "Hmm … it looks like they are in the Arctic section just past the penguin habitat." she said tracing her finger along the route that led to our destination.

"Sounds like a plan boss lady!" I said giving her a salute and urging her to lead the way. Sky laughed again and nodded, already starting to power walk towards the very same path she had traced with her finger a moment ago. With her fast pace, a walk that should have taken thirty minutes, took a mere ten. She stood outside of a large building staring up at the giant poster with glee in her eyes.

As Sky was busy reading all the information about the new born cub I sent a text message to my brother, Mattie, telling him we were here. "Al, aren't you coming in?" Sky asked eagerly one hand on the door handle and the other stretched out to me. I grinned at her mischievously and she raised an eyebrow at me before asking "What is that look for?"

"Oh nothing but I thought we may take the VIP tour of this exhibit is all." I said calmly as Mattie came out from the back gate holding a large bottle. "And there is out tour guide! Hey there bro thanks a lot for doing this for me." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah well you better be lucky I am here until Kumajiro's cub is old enough to eat solid food." he said in his usual quite voice, clearly trying to be angry but failing horribly at it. "Oh Sky its you!" he exclaimed looking wide eyed at her before grinning. Sky noticed him to and let out a small shout before pulling Mattie into a tight hug, nearly smothering him between her breasts as she did so. Lucky …

"Mattie I haven't seen you in such a long time!" She said releasing him from her hug, much to a very relieved looking Mattie. "Are you really going to take us back there to see the baby?" Sky asked looking at him with pleading eyes. Mattie tried to stutter out a sentence but in the end he simply nodded and started to walk away with Sky at his side.

I watched them walk for a few seconds before following them, savoring every second I saw Sky smile and hoping that it would last.

Ivan POV

"So you finally made Sky come out of her room did you?" I asked Lithuania through gritted teeth as I began to squeeze the country's head tighter in my hand. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe if she had continued to put up a fight America would have returned her to me!" I snarled at him feeling the pressure in his skull began to build under my grasp.

"I-i thought you would at least want her to be happy Mr. Russia." he managed to whisper as tears slowly began to travel down his face. "You still have a chance, she still loves you after all!" he said trying his best to squirm out of my hands and prevent me from breaking anything.

"Yes I want her to be happy and of course I still have a chance but what you fail to realize is you just made things ten times harder then they needed to be you stupid country!" I bellowed throwing him to the ground. As he hit the hard tiled floor I heard a blood curdling crunch as Lithuania's forehead broke his fall. Most likely he now had a concoction. "Get out of my sight before I feel the need to break any more of your bones." I told him walking calmly over to my chair.

Lithuania nodded slowly and crawled out of the room where I was sure the other two states were waiting to take care of the injuries I had caused him. I didn't care though, hell if Lithuania died it would only be a minor pain to me. I stared at the floor where he had left a trail of blood and felt a sudden ache run through my empty chest. Lithuania had said Sky still loved me but this was not the me she knew, it made me wonder if she loved me or the me she thought she knew.

"It doesn't matter, da." I told myself with a small smile. "Even if she decides not to love me anymore it wont matter because she will be mine again. Weather she likes it or not." I said happily, a new plan forming in my mind. It had occurred to me many times that if I could not retrieve Sky soon that she may in fact become happy with America but now I see that even if she didn't love me I could still have her.

Sure it wouldn't be the same as the time not so long ago where we were both happy to have one another. Also she may be locked up so she wouldn't run away from me but as long as I had her everything would turn out fine. As long as I could one day hold her in my arms again even if it was unwillingly it was all worth it. I loved her and as much as I didn't want to have to result to violence if she refused to love me back there was no other choice. And make no mistake I would have her back.

A/N: Ok so sorry it has taken me forever to update but my internet has been down and this is a rare chance where I have access to the sight. Fair warning also it may be awhile till I can update again. Anyway Russia's POV was really short this time and it will probably be short for the next couple of chapters because I want to focus on how Sky and Alfred adjust to living together but in the following chapters you will see a major change in Ivan. Just to clarify things he is changing because his heart is now out, I didn't really make it clear in this chapter. I think he is a bit more in character now though anyway, so please tell me if you like the direction I am going with him and remember reviews are love my pretty little readers!


	15. Blue and Red

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Part Fifteen

Blue and Red

Sky POV

"Oh Mattie he is so cute~" I cooed rubbing my face against the small cubs soft fur. "You are just so adorable aren't you?" I asked the bear in a baby voice placing my nose against his. I saw Mattie and Alfred staring at me strangely from the corner of my eyes and I blushed, lowering the cub from my face. "Sorry about that I couldn't help myself ..." I said sheepishly scratching the little ball of fur between the ears playfully.

Alfred grinned at me and said "Nah its cute just … it seems very unlike you to loose your composure like that. Its cute right Matt?" Mattie nodded beside him giving me a small smile as he came over and petted the bear cub for himself, feeding it some more of its formula. "Hey dude, does this little guy have a name yet?" he asked coming to stand next to me.

"N-no not yet. None of us have come up with a name that really fits yet. Why d-did you have any ideas?" Mattie asked handing me the bottle which sent me into another fit of joy. I saw Alfred stare at me for a couple more moments with adoring eyes before grinning again and nodding. "Well what is it then?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed, or as annoyed as Mattie could be.

"I think Sky should name him, after all its pretty obvious she is in love with him." Al said teasing me slightly. "I cant blame her though he is pretty cute aint he?" he said rubbing the cub underneath his chin, causing the little bear to let out a squeak of pleasure. I stared at him wide eyed and turned to Mattie to see if it was ok. He simply shrugged and told me to go ahead.

I bit my lip in concentration and stared down at the little bundle in my arms. He looked up at me with big innocent blue eyes and almost seemed to smile. It was hard to think that something this small and cute would one day turn into something huge and able to kill me. "I think I like the name … Innokenti. It means innocent and harmless in Russian." I said in almost a whisper as I hugged the bear closer to me as the Russian name rolled of my tongue, bringing back the memories I had forgotten about for a few blissful minutes.

"Innokenti, huh it sounds cool I guess and the meaning fits to. Who could think this little guy could hurt a fly! What do you think Matt?" Alfred asked with a look that clearly meant there was only one right opinion. Mattie laughed nervously and nodded his head, as if he would have said anything against his brother. I smiled a little and set Innokenti down after his formula was all gone. "You look kind of tired Sky, do you want to go home?" he asked gently placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Um yeah I guess it is getting rather late. Thank you for allowing me to play with Innokenti and to name him Mattie." I said softly giving him another hug before following Alfred out the door, giving him a small wave over my shoulder.

Alfred POV

I don't know what happened, one minutes Sky had been so happy and the next just back to nothing. As we rode back to the house she was silent as she stared out the window, her head resting on her hand. "So what are you in the mood to eat Sky? We can go out somewhere or I can whip something up at the house." I said forcing my voice to stay cheerful as we stopped at a red light.

"Actually … would it be ok if I cooked tonight Alfred?" she asked turning just enough so she could look at me from the corner of her eyes. I shrugged and I saw her lips twitch slightly. "Thanks, cooking always makes me feel better ..." she said more to herself then to me. In fact I was wondering if she even realized she had said it out loud.

When we finally arrived home Sky quickly headed to the kitchen and figuring she wanted to be alone I went into my study. Well not much of a study as it was a place to store all of my comic books and junk food stash from England. I took a seat at my desk and pulled out one of my old superman comics. I flipped through it absentmindedly, I had already memorized this issue panel for panel.

Just as I was about to fall asleep the phone on the desk started to ring and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I answered it with a deep breath to hear an angry Iggy on the other end on the line. "Where the bloody hell do you think you are you twat! Tonight's poker night and you are no where to be found. I have been having to put up with a drunk France hitting on me for an hour now ..." he said as I heard the all to familiar laugh of France in the background.

"Oh sorry dude totally forgot about that!" I said with a laugh as I rubbed the back of my head. "I finally got Sky, Alaska, to come out of her room! I have been spending the day with her and she is making dinner right now … how about I catch you guys next time at France's? I will bring the food." I said trying my best to get him off my back so I could go check on the food I could smell cooking from here.

"Oh fine but you better bring enough for everyone, unlike last time you pig! Ugh France I will not play strip poker now put your pants back on!" I heard him cry out in distress before I heard the click of the phone. I laughed a little at the thought of England left alone at the mercy of France. Sure Canada was probably there, though no one ever saw him, and Russia never showed up so I was kind of sorry I missed out. Only a little though, Sky was more important.

I peeked my head into the kitchen to see Sky humming and setting the table, placing several great looking dishes on the table. "Whoa didn't you go above and beyond. This all smells great." I said with a grin taking the bowl she had in her hand, our fingers touching for the tiniest of movements yet I saw her cheeks turn a bit pink before she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry I used most of your groceries but sometimes I get a bit carried away. Its food that reminds me of home so I do hope you like it." she said taking a seat and staring at me expectantly as I did the same. I helped myself to a little bit of everything and, as always, was soon digging in. As we both ate she started to name off the dishes "That's smoked salmon with fresh herbs, a fresh seafood salad, and some mushroom soup."

After I finally set down my fork and let out a small burp Sky laughed and began to gather all the plates, wrapping up the left overs. "Did you get enough to eat Alfred?" she asked with a small smile as she closed the door to the fridge with her hip. I nodded and rubbed my stomach happily. "Well I hope you saved room for dessert~" she sang out pulling out something from the oven, filling the room with the smell of blueberries.

"Whoa no way is that … blueberry pie!" I asked jumping up and my mouth already starting to drool. Sky nodded with a small giggle as she placed a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of a piece before sliding it to me. "How did you know that was my all time favorite!" I asked between mouthfuls. Sure I probably looked like a pig right now bending my face over the plate and not even bothering to chew with my mouth closed, but Sky didn't say a word so I didn't correct myself.

"Its my favorite to. In my home we have lots of blueberries so I guess its kind of natural." she said placing our plates in the sink after I had finished my fourth piece. "Oh Alfred you made a mess of yourself." Sky said gently taking a napkin and wiping off a gooey piece of filling that was running down my chin. "There all clean now." she said with a laugh pushing the bangs out of my eyes fondly.

I grinned at her and rested my head on my hand, perfectly content to stand here all night and stare at her. As the minutes slowly ticked away she broke away from my gaze with a blush and said "Alfred please don't look at me like that. Those eyes are way to adoring and captivating." I stood up and leaned against the counter, wondering what she was talking about. "I know I don't make any sense but … please Alfred I am really trying hard to not forget about my home and you are making it very hard when you look at me like that!" she said slightly tearful.

I felt a small stab in my heart but resisted the urge to tell her she was better off here with me. I closed my eyes tight and drew my hands into a tight fist. "I am sorry Sky if I am making anything painful for you. Why don't we both call it a night then?" I asked already starting to leave the kitchen. "Goodnight Sky, I hope I see you in the morning." I said stopping at the door but not daring to look back.

"Good night Alfred, I um … well just thank you for everything. I really mean it." she said stuttering slightly as she pushed past me, running off the stairs to her own room. I watched her hair swish across the corner before letting out a sigh and walking slowly to my own room. Sure she still wasn't quite herself but at least I was making some progress.

Ivan POV

I stared at the calendar with slight interest. Tonight was the allies poker night, at England's this month, and I couldn't help but wonder if America would be attending. If he was it could only be assumed that Sky would be with him. After all I doubt he trusted her enough to leave her on her own just yet. Now normally I would not think about attending but if there was a chance it was worth calling to see. So I quickly dialed the number for England and was answered with screams coming from the background. Ah music to my ears~

"Hello England speaking, France you keep out of my drawers!, how may I be of assistance?" England answered obviously trying to chase after a laughing France. I said hello and asked if America was there and England said "Oh Russia its you. No America is at home spending the day with Miss Alaska I am afraid. He will be coming next month though, why did you need him for something?" he asked but I answered by hanging up the phone.

Huh so it seems that America actually cared so much about Sky that he was willing to give up his oh so important poker night idea. So it seems that my suspicions of the fool wanting Sky to fall in love with him were correct. As the thought ran across my mind the phone broke in my hand, causing shards of plastic and metal to embed themselves into my hand.

I chuckled a little, releasing what was rest of the phone, and bending down to lick off the blood that was trickling down my hand. All the while coming up with a million and one ways that I could cause the blood to spill from that stupid American fool. After the blood had ceased flowing and I had managed to pluck out the shards with my teeth, the adrenaline started to leave my blood stream and I could think a bit more clearly.

"Hm I wonder if in a months time if he will trust her?" I asked out loud to no one in particular sucking on my injured hand to once again taste the salty sweet taste my blood had to offer. I closed my eyes and focused my mind on sucking every drip my hand had to offer and contemplating a plan that was just crazy enough to work. After a few minutes of this I laid my hand back down and stared up at the ceiling with a sigh, a trickle of blood finding its way down my chin.

I laughed a little to myself before saying "Sky my little Lyubof we will be meeting sooner then anyone would have known~"

A/n: So I hope you enjoy this chapter~ Also just to let you know the title refers to the blueberry pie and the blood if you didn't get that.


	16. Flowers

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Chapter Sixteen

Flowers

Sky POV

I quickly locked the door to the room Alfred had prepared for me and threw myself down on the bed, hugging one of the many fluffy pillows close to my chest. I closed my eyes tight and bit down on the pillow, fighting the urge to scream as loud as I possibly could. The week I had spent fighting Alfred, to fight the urge to relax in his company, I had felt miserable but at least I knew how and why I was feeling. Now that I had actually come out and began to form a friendship with him, my emotions were twirling around inside me like some big twister.

"Ugh things use to be so simple." I mumbled to myself releasing the pillow from my iron grip and pushing the hair out of my eyes. I figured that the more I thought about it the moor upset I would become so I decided to get changed for bed, hoping a good nights sleep might help straighten me out. I dug threw one of my bags until I pulled out some shorts and an old overly large shirt. There was no reason to dress pretty for bed any more, besides these were the most comfortable things I owned.

In no time I had my teeth brushed, face washed, and hair pulled back into a messy but and I pulled back my covers, snuggling into the bed for the first time. I was a little bit shocked at how comfy it was, it seemed Alfred had put a lot of thought into my room. As I thought about this I felt a small pain shoot through my chest, Alfred had tried to be so thoughtful and yet I had ruined the whole thing.

I pulled the comforter over my head and let out a groan. Alfred really had been so nice and so patient with me and how had I repaid him, by being a brat. "Well at least I started to make up for it today ..." I said to myself tossing and turning to find just the right spot to sleep in. I let out another groan though when I remembered my words at dinner. I pushed my head in between two pillows and let out a small yell. One minute I was mad at him the next all I wanted to do was make sure I hadn't hurt his feelings, god what was Alfred doing to me!

Finally, after forcing myself to clear my mind, I let sleep hold me in its grasp. For the past couple of nights I had dreamed of nothing but Ivan, as was to be expected, but tonight it was different … I didn't dream anything bad or even about Alfred I just had normal dreams. Well as normal as you call a dream where you are swimming with killer whales. It seemed when I was asleep my mind was at peace, and it was kind of nice.

I woke up groggily the next morning, sunshine illuminating my white walls and casting a pretty light unto the bed. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, smiling sleepily as I remembered my dreams. As my wits came about me it seemed that cloud began to form over my head, as it did every morning, but today it was different. It was smaller today, as if a little piece of my heart had been restored , and I weren't sure if it was from the good nights rest or because I was actually kind of excited to spend the day with Alfred.

Either way I decided I wasn't going to let my wandering mind destroy a perfectly beautiful day like today. I quickly got changed into my only pair of shorts and threw on a plain yellow tank top over the jeans, tossing on my flip flops as I made my way down to the kitchen. I figured either Alfred was up cooking or I would surprise him by making a nice breakfast for him.

I tiptoed down the hall, hearing snores coming from the room across from mine, and held back a giggle as I raced down the stairs. I found my way to the kitchen with ease, much to my surprise since this house still seemed so big to me, and quickly dug through the cabinets to find anything I could use to make a good breakfast.

I finally decided on chocolate chip pancakes and just as I was finishing off the first batch I heard a yawn come from behind me. I turned with a smile as I saw Alfred walking in with his batman pajama pants on. "Good morning Al, I made breakfast." I said cheerfully setting a plate for both of us down on the table. "I also have some coffee ready for you." I said seeing the sleep still lingering in his eyes.

I passed him a cup up the black liquid and he accepted it graciously. "Thanks Sky, that was really awesome of you."he said taking a big drink, the light slowly entering back in his baby blue eyes as he did. After finishing off his cup he seemed bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever. "So what smells so great this morning!" he asked a grin finding its way to his lips.

"Nothing big just some chocolate chip pancakes." I said with a shrug setting out the maple syrup before sitting down to eat myself. I saw his eyes grew wide at the mention of chocolate and before I could say another word he was already piling his plate with five of them. "Slow down or you are going to choke!" I scolded as he quickly began to stuff his face.

He blushed a little and looked up at me with innocent eyes, his cheeks still puffed out from a mouthful of food. He swallowed and said in almost a whine "But I am so hungry and they are so good!" I laughed and simply shook my head, continuing to enjoy my own breakfast. As usual with Alfred, the food was gone quickly and as I put the dishes in the sink he asked "So what did you want to do today?"

I looked out the window that was just above the kitchen sink and noticing the lack of color said absentmindedly "I think I would like to do some gardening. Everything seems to dull outside." I turned around with a blush and put a hand to my cheek. "Oh that was kind of rude im sorry … its just I am use to having flowers everywhere during the spring so its just bothering me a little." I said timidly staring down at me feet.

"Eh don't be sorry. I kind of agree with you anyway!" Alfred laughed placing his hands on his hips. "How about this, we can go grab some flowers and junk in town and I can help you do some landscaping?" he said giving me thumbs up and a wink. I smiled at him graciously and nodded. "I better go get changed first. Last time I went to a store in pajamas I got kicked out." he said a bit grumpily already heading out the door "Just wait outside for me Sky!" he called out over his shoulder at the last minute.

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me, and made my way out to the front porch. I put my hand over my eyes to block them from the blinding sun but soon adjusted and enjoyed the feeling of the warmth on my skin. As I stood there, eyes closed and face turned towards thee sun, I heard someone cough beside me. I turned around and blushed to see Alfred staring at me with a smug grin.

Thankfully though he didn't point out my strange behavior and instead jingled the keys in front of my face. "Ready to go?" he asked already walking down the steps. I nodded yet again, it seemed I was at a loss for words around him, and followed him to the car.

Alfred POV

Even though I was carrying what I was sure was at least 100 lbs of dirt,mulch, and flowers in my arms I was smiling. Not only did gardening mean a good reason to play with dirt but also the twinkle in Sky's eyes was starting to come back. "Al you set all that stuff down over there." Sky, kind of, ordered as she leaned over one of her new garden beds, packing dirt gently around a rose bush.

"Aye aye captain!" I said in a fake salute and dropped all the supplies on the ground near her as gently as I could. "so what can I help with huh?" I asked excitedly, probably sounding like a little kid. I couldn't help it though, I wanted to feel useful to her. Besides weren't hero's suppose to help out the pretty girl?

"Hmm," she said wiping a hand across her forehead, leaving a streak of dirt. "How about you start digging up the ground where I marked over there?" she said pointing to a circle she had marked with twigs. I took the small shovel that laid by her feet and nodded, my serious face now on. She laughed and said "Al come on don't look so serious, this is for fun remember!"

"Yeah I know but I'm more of a machine person not a plant person. I don't want to mess anything up." I said truthfully as I started to carefully uproot the grass and weeds that were in my designated circle. Sky rolled her eyes and shook her head, obviously thinking I was over exaggerating. "No really, gardening to me is like the equal to Arthur's cooking!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up into the air.

"First you are just digging not actually planting anything and second, you are to harsh on your brother! Arthur is a nice guy and not all of his cooking is bad. I just think his recipes needs a tweak is all." she said cheerfully, running her fingertips along the petals of a tulip. "And anyway he is family, you are stuck with him for the rest of your life. Weather you are part of him or not." she added once she saw me open my mouth to protest.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I can try to turn down the teasing." I said rolling my eyes. "But he really does make it to easy for me to do it." I said giggling a little as I thought of the last time we drank together. "Dude can party though I will give him that." I said with a laugh tossing me head back. Sky looked at me curiously and opened her mouth to say something but shook her head, probably thinking it was better not to ask. I couldn't blame her.

After spending three hours digging, pulling, and planting finally all the flowers were in there rightful place. "Dude who would have guessed that flowers were so much work!" I said plopping down on a bench and staring at the new found color in my yard. "If they die I swear to god I will burn them all." I said jokingly as I took off my shirt which was pretty much plastered to my back at this point.

"Alfred don't be mean to the flowers they can hear you~" Sky whined slightly giving me a push then wrinkled her nose. "Ew you are all sweaty." she said wiping her hand on her shorts. I grinned at her and took a step closer to her. "Al … what are you doing?' she asked with caution in her voice as she took a step back. In reply I simply dashed to her and hugged her close. "Ew I don't want your sweat on me hamburger boy!" she laughed trying to escape my grasp.

I laughed along with her and, after a couple spins, I finally set her down. "Fine fine I guess I should go take a shower." I said with a small smile grabbing my shirt and throwing it over my shoulder. "Why don't you go get cleaned up to and I will whip us up some lunch. Then we can just take the day to relax." I said already feeling the muscles in my back begin to knot from bending over so much today.

"Sounds like a plan but what are we going to do to relax?" she asked falling in step beside me as we both made our way into the house. I shrugged and asked her what she wanted to do. "How bout we watch some movies? China gave me some really scary ones that he got from Japan!" she said excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I gulped a little as I stood in front of my door, trying to come up with an excuse not to watch any scary movies, especially one from Japan. "I well erm the thing about that is .." I stuttered but seeing a the light, even though it was faint, in Sky's eyes how could I refuse? "do you want extra butter on your popcorn?" I finished stupidly hanging my head in defeat.

"I love buttery popcorn! Meet you downstairs in about half an hour then." Sky said some what happily as she walked into her own room, shutting the door behind her. I let out a groan and hit my head against the wall. Great, now I was going to look like a coward in front of the girl I really really liked …

Ivan POV

I sat out in the sun, taking advantage of the some what nice winter day to avoid Belarus who had taken it upon herself to fulfill Sky's shoes. To bad she couldn't take the hint she scared the living shit out of me and that no one could take her place. As I sat on the bench in the park I held a book in my lap, a book on America to be exact. I had once heard that the best way to defeat one's enemy was to one's enemy.

I flipped the pages of the book, skimming over the history I already knew on him, until I came upon something interesting. "Even though America is a tough and brave country it is not hard to see that the country is afraid of anything paranormal." the passage read and a small smile danced across my lips. "America is afraid of ghost da? That could be quite interesting." I said out loud to myself closing the book and setting it beside me.

"I wonder if England would mind me borrowing his little spell book kolkolkol." I laughed a dark aurora forming around me thinking about all the nasty little creatures I could send to haunt the foolish nation. Plus I was killing two birds with one stone, not only would I be scaring that idiot but also Sky would lose all respect for him. It was a good plan.

I got up, carrying the book at my side, and hummed as I made my way back to the house. Not even a clingy little sister could ruin the mood my fiendish plot had put me into. "Hope you aren't afraid of the dark little tpyc (coward) kolkolkol" I giggled as the perfect creature came into mind.


	17. Demons in my Mind

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Chapter 17

Demons in my Mind

Sky POV

Half an hour later, as promised, I was sitting cross legged on the couch in yoga pants and a collection of scary movies in my hand. I was actually looking forward to this movie marathon, it had been a long time since I had taken a day to just relax. I looked through the ones Japan had given me, trying to decide which one to watch, and began to wonder what was taking Alfred so long with the food.

Just as I thought this though in came Alfred with his arms filled with all types of sugary drinks and food. I laughed as he dumped them down onto the coffee table in front of us. "Alfred, this isn't really a lunch! I don't think I have seen so much packaged food in my life." I said with a laugh as I helped myself to a soda and a pack of Twinkies.

"It is to lunch, it has all the main food groups. Creamy, chocolate, salty, crunchy, and buttery." Al said with mock hurt as he stuffed his face with a hand full of chips. I simply shook my head with a smile and continued to skim through my movies. "So you choose what you want to watch?" he asked eying the stack in my hands wearily.

"Hmm I think … this one." I said holding out a movie entitled Ju-On and grinned. "Its the original version of the grudge from Japan, guaranteed to be ten times as scary." I said excitedly, adrenaline already coursing through my veins at the very thought of the movie. "Are you okay Al?" I asked when I saw him suddenly turn a sickly shade of green.

"Y-yeah totally fine Sky. Just uh can't wait to see the movie is all heh heh ..." he said with sweat forming on his brow and an awkward forced laugh. At first I thought maybe he really didn't want to watch it, and was in fact about to suggest a comedy, when he took the case from my hand and quickly pressed play on the DVD player. So no going back now.

I sat munching on food as commercials for more J-Horror movies flashed across the screen but I noticed the lack of eating from my usual piggish friend. I smiled a little, understanding at that moment that he must actually be afraid of scary movies. And took his hand in mind giving it a little squeeze. "Its kind of scary and these are just the previews …. do you want to watch something else?" I asked in a quiet voice, trying to not make it sound as if I thought he was a coward. After all he was willing to stand up to Ivan because he thought it was best for me, how could I ever think him a coward?

Alfred puffed up his chest and put on his poker face though and said "Scary, this is nothing! I have seen little kid costumes scarier then this!" He sounded so sure of himself but he couldn't hide his jump as the face of the demon in the movie popped up on the menu screen on that moment. Feeling his shaking in my hands, I took the remote and hit play, hoping Al wasn't going to pass out on me. "You know Sky if you get scared, feel free to lean on me okay?" he said trying his best to give me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and as the screen went black for the start of the movie I inched closer to him, allowing myself to lean on him casually while still keeping some sort of distance. As the movie progressed though Al began to shake uncontrollably and, being unable to see the poor guy like that, I crawled into his all to welcoming arms and laid my head on his chest.

As if a button had been pressed his shaking stopped but in place he became safe and his heart race quickened, slowly though he began to relax and he let his arms fall around me in a gesture that felt all to comfortable and way to natural. Now it was my turn to turn tense as I realized that this was making me feel … normal. I should have just let my mind relax and accept the small comfort I was getting but no as always my mind turned dark and I fought myself to not run out of the room in heartbroken rage. After all even though this felt so right, it was still wrong because I stilled Ivan …

Alfred POV

Okay I can't even lie, this movie was scaring the shit out of me! Halfway through the movie and I was shaking so bad I was sure I was going to cause an earthquake soon. But that all stopped when I felt the warm soft body of Sky snuggling up to my chest, her fawn eyes reflecting the movie but showing no sign at all of fear.

I gulped a little and tensed up, unsure what to do in the situation but glad all the same that I had an excuse to not focus on this movie from hell. Yet my brain couldn't really focus on anything then trying to find the best way to hold onto her and not make it seem like I was being the worlds biggest creep. I mean really, I took her away from the guy she has lived with forever and am putting the moves on her, it would be kind of a dick move. I couldn't help it though, her body seems to fit so naturally with mine it was impossible to not just let my arms fall over her.

As soon as I did I relaxed, a feeling of bliss washing over my mind as our breaths quickly fell into sync with each other and not even the terror flashing on the screen could pull me out of it. In fact I was in such a peaceful state I barely even noticed the fidgeting she was doing until it suddenly stopped. As the credits scrolled down the screen I looked down at Sky and smiled, she had fallen asleep. Though she did have a slight distressed look on her face …

I smoothed out her furrowed brow and gently tucked a loose blonde curl behind her ear, trying my best to memorize the almost angelic look she had at this moment. As much as I didn't want to move the T.V had gone blank and, the images of monsters still fresh in my mind, I was forced to move and find a light source. Plus find another movie to rid my mind of the horrible deaths of the characters from Japan's scary ass horror movie.

After popping in a good old comedy, going back to the classics with "Some Like It Hot", I placed went down the hall to grab a blanket for Sky and I. I gulped as I stared down the long dark hallway and scrambled, with ninja like moves, to turn the light on. "Ha ha not tonight boogeyman!" I mocked the hallway as I opened the closet and pulled out a few blankets and pillows. I shut the door with a satisfying loud bang and made my way back to the living room with a giant fearless smile on my face.

That fearless attitude was gone though when I reached the living room and suddenly all the lights turned off at once, sending me into complete panic mode. I bit down on my cheek hard, drawing blood, to stop myself from screaming. This was just a power surge, nothing paranormal about that … right? I gently placed the items in my hand down on the couch and reached for the flashlight I kept in the end table drawer.

I turned it on, the click seeming to echo loudly in the house. I shined the light across the room, stopping to make sure Sky was still fast asleep on the couch. I lingered on her too long though because her eyes started to flutter open and she covered her eyes with her hand. "Alfred, what are you doing?" she asked seemingly oblivious to the creepy silence in the house.

"Just checking on you, the power went out. Nothing to be afraid of." I said not even trying to force a smile on my face, it would be next to impossible at this point. Something just seemed off about this darkness. "Come here Sky, we need to find our way down to the basement and I will feel better if you are with me." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to a standing position beside me.

She nodded once, sleep still lingering in her eyes as she wrapped her fingers in mine, probably unaware of what she was doing. We began to walk and I kept her close to my side, the movie and the eerie feeling of the house causing me to become slightly paranoid. It seemed my paranoia was needed when suddenly we heard a growl echo in the hallway we turned down, not coming from one place but seeming to come from within the walls themselves.

"Al, what the hell was that!" Sky asked in a frightened whisper as she clung onto my arm, nails digging into my skin. I simply shook my head, I had no idea but I knew I did not like it.

Ivan POV

I sat in my room in the middle of an intricate drawn circle, reading from a thick book that seemed to be covered in human flesh, and I had never been more excited in my life! I mumbled the last few words of the spell and took a deep breath as a menacing wind whipped around me, causing the circle to glow purple and leaving the smell of burnt ozone lingering in the air. The wind seemed to dense in front of me, not creating a solid entity but it was clear something was there.

"I have a job for you at the house of a man known as both Alfred F. Jones and also as America. I want you to raise hell in that house in anyway you seem fit, I don't even care if you rough of the man if you find it necessary but you are to not touch the girl he has with him, her name is Sky but also goes by Alaska. She is not to be harmed in anyway and only scare her if it is required to because she is at the mans side. If a single scratch is found on her you will not earn your payment and I will condemn you to a deeper more torturous layer of hell. Do we have an understanding?" I asked firmly staring at the two red dots that I assumed were his eyes.

The thing let out a hiss of air before saying in a voice that reminded me of metal clashing together "Yes master, terrorize the man Alfred F. Jones but leave the girl Sky untouched. I shall not disappoint master." then he was gone leaving nothing but the faint glow of the circle to mark that he had ever been here. I let out a long breath and walked over to the mirror that would allow to watch his progress, another artifact I had "burrowed" from England.

"Hope you aren't afraid of the dark America because the dark is about to come after you. Kolkolkolkol" I laughed staring into the mirror and waiting for the show to begin.

A/N: Like Omg a cliffhanger XD so yes Russia's part is very short but I think you got the point, he sent this demon thing to scare the living shit out of America because in his twisted mind he feels this will win him back Sky quicker. Other then us seeing Russia's slow fall into deeper evil insanity I think this was sort of a sweet chapter between Sky and Al. Plus it shows how their relationship is steadily starting to grow closer. Anyway you have to keep reading and subscribing if you want to know how America fares against Russia's little pet! So buh bai for now my pretty little viewers


	18. Terror

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Chapter 18

Terror

Sky POV

"Al w-what was that!" I squeaked next to him as I gripped onto his arms with an iron clasp. The growling seemed to be moving through the very air around us and I was now shaking uncontrollably. "Al answer me damn it!" I cried wanting to shake him, or slap him, out of his silence. I wasn't usually afraid of the dark, after all I lived in it most of the time, but this was different. It wasn't just the dark, it was like the dark had substance and I did not like this.

"I don't know what it is Sky but … bit im not going to let anything happen to you." Al said and swung the flashlight around until it came to land on a small desk with a single drawer. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about this but I don't think now is the time to think about what you think about me." he said opening the drawer and pulling out a small hand gun. I didn't know anything about guns but the way it clicked when he released the safety terrified me.

Then that's when we heard laughter, evil laughter that made me flinch. "You think that can hurt me Alfred F Jones? Do you really think a bullet can harm darkness?" a voice asked reminding me of the scraping of a knife against granite. The chuckling continued until a dense fog appeared in front of us in the shape of what could have been a human if it hadn't been for the pointed teeth and pulsing red eyes.

"How the hell do you know my name? And what do you want from me?" Alfred asked in an unwavering voice but even though his voice sounded so sure I could feel a cold sweat running down his body. If I thought he was scared during the movie hen I didn't know what he was right now. The thing didn't answer so Alfred raised his the gun with his hand on the trigger and shouted "Answer me!"

The entity simply turned his gaze toward me and said "You must be the one known ass Sky. I must ask you to please step away from Alfred F Jones before I break my masters orders and harm you." I opened my mouth to ask who his master was but I was quickly shoved behind Alfred protectively. "Like hell you are going to hurt her!" he growled completely blocking me from sight with his body.

"Fine then I will remove you away from the girl." the monster said nonchalantly and before I could even blink I heard an heard an ear piercing pop and I was suddenly being dragged down the hallway. I heard the monster cry out in rage behind us and by the way the air seemed to be pushing down on my chest I could only guess that it was not going to let us escape that easily. "You can not escape darkness." it whispered and I could have sworn it was right next to my ear.

Alfred POV

I don't know what the hell was going on but I did NOT like it. No matter how far we seemed to run we could never reach the end of the hallway. Finally I broke open one of the doors in the hallway and quickly barricaded us in there. "Al do you really think that will stop it?" I heard Sky ask from behind me as I moved the dresser in front of the door. I turned to look at her,and even though I tried, I couldn't keep a brave face when I saw the terror in her eyes.

"Honestly I don't know Sky …" I said with a defeated sigh. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her onto the ground with me with out backs resting against the wall. "I have no clue in hell what this thing is so I really have no idea how I could fight it." I said unable to lie to her. I saw tears welling up in her eyes and I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head. "Dont you worry though I promise to do everything I can to protect you." I whispered in her hair.

She nodded once before curling into me, head against my chest and arms wrapped tight against my waist. "I don't know why but I feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't have been here this probably would have never happened to you, I am so sorry Alfred." she said resting her head on my shoulder. We stayed quiet and we listened to the growls and clawing of whatever it was after us.

"Sky you really need to stop blaming yourself for everything. How could this possibly be your fault?" I asked running fingers threw her hair and breathing in her scent. I had been trying to take it slow with her but if that thing really did get us then I wanted to make my last few moments worthwhile though. I looked down into her liquid brown eyes and ran my hand along her cheek, even in this situation she still seemed so beautiful.

"Al I have to tell you something ..." she said nervously biting on her lip. I felt my heart beat faster, could she possibly be saying what I thought she was about to say? I nodded and urged her to continue. "When I was younger I found a book in Ivan's room about demons and magic. I never really thought about it until now but … I think this may be his doing." she said in a rushed whisper as if fearful the thing may overhear her.

My face dropped a little when I didn't hear Sky say what I was hoping but as what she actually said registered in my mind I gritted my teeth. "I should have known that bastard was behind this! I swear I will kill him, how could he do this to us. Well me I understand but you I don't understand." I said angrily cracking my knuckles.

"Alfred don't talk that way about Ivan! I don't think he wants to hurt us, I think he just wants to scare you to … well to give me back." Sky said with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Then suddenly she stood up "But Ivan has gone to far. I miss him but this is just torture, I have to stop him." she said heading for the door.

I pushed myself up and grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her back but she quickly pulled away from me. "Al please it said it wouldn't hurt me, you just have to trust me." she pleaded with a new determined look in her eyes. I was reluctant but with a sigh I pushed aside my barricade and allowed her to reach for the doorknob. Then she really surprised me, she turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thats just in case." she said warmly before disappearing into the darkness.

Ivan POV

I watched in the mirror as the stupid demon searched endlessly for America and Sky. Just at the point where I thought I should just call back the stupid creature but then something interesting happened, Sky stepped out in front of the creature. "Ivan I know you must be watching and I am going to ask you nicely to stop." she said standing tall and proud with no fear in her eyes. I sat staring at her, I had always thought she was beautiful but seeing her like this so … independent, she was simply stunning.

"You are in the way of me getting a hold of Alfred F Jones, you must be moved out of the way." the creatures voice echoed and before I had time to say anything he zoomed towards her, claws extended and teeth snarling. Thats when life seemed to pause, my pulse pounded in my ear and suddenly I realized why England gave up the dark magic, he couldn't control these damned things!

So I literally jumped across the room and closed the spell book, causing the circle to go black. I looked back into the mirror to see Sky bracing herself for an attack that would never happen. Just as the demon reached her it evaporated into smoke around her and she let out a sigh. "Thank you Ivan, I love you." she whispered staring up as if she knew just where my mirror was looking.

I placed my hand on the cool glass and I felt a single tear drop down my face and onto the mirror. "Sky my Lyubof." I whispered before the screen when dark and again Sky was out of my reach. "God I have gone soft." I screamed throwing the mirror across the room and proceeding to destroy the rest of the room. After I had successfully wrecked the room I brushed off the shards off glass from my jacket. There was nothing left to do now but form a new plan.

A/N: Ok lame chapter I know but I am stressed from exams but wanted to get past the point where Al and Sky were being haunted by a demon. It was melodramatic so I am so sorry my readers! I promise you that the next one will be much better, and maybe involve a little Alfred Sky action ;)


	19. I Dont Want to Be Alone

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Chapter Nineteen

I Don't Want to Be Alone

Sky POV

I let out a sigh as the lights flickered back on. "I knew I could still count on you." I whispered as I ran a shaky hand through my hair. As I tried to calm my nerves I hear my name screamed out and I was being spun in the air by a strong pair of hands. Despite the situation I laughed a little bit and gave a small smile when Alfred finally put me down. "Didn't I tell you I could handle it?" I asked softly, blushing a little when he didn't remove his hands from my waist.

"You were like a real life hero Sky!" he said with wide eyes as he stared down at me. Then a bit more gently he said "I am just glad you are okay actually, I thought for sure that thing was going to get you." I touched his with my finger tips and told him he worried to much. "I can't help it, that thing was evil and I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you." he whispered into my hair as he pulled me close him and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I allowed myself to find comfort in his warmth for a few minutes before I finally pulled myself away from him. "That's sweet Alfred but its all going to be okay now. I think we both just need to get some rest." I said suddenly aware of the heavy feeling on my eyes lids and the pressure building behind my eyes, begging me to close them. "Yes sleep sounds good right about now." I yawned, pressing my palms against my eyes.

"Y-yeah but … I d-don't think I want to be alone tonight." Alfred whispered with a trembling voice as he stared down at the floor ashamed. "I guess I am kind of a coward huh?" he asked with a nervous laugh as his whole body began to shake. The very thought of sharing a room with Alfred made my body heat up and I was already mentally slapping myself but how could I leave him in this state?

I took his mind gently in mine and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You are not a coward Al, anyone would be shaken up after something like that. Now come on I guess sharing a bed for one night wont hurt anything, but this just because we are friends understand?" I added firmly, looking him in the eyes sternly. He blushed a little but nodded none the less and began to follow me to my room. I kept my head down the whole way, my heart beating a mile a minute, my brain screaming at me that this was not a good idea, and a blush ever present on my cheeks.

"Go ahead and get in bed Alfred, I am just going to change real quick." I said softly, finding it hard to pull my hand away from his and even more reluctant to leave him alone. He was pale and looked drained of all energy but he slowly nodded and sat on the bed looking unsure of what to do with himself. I gave him a kind smile and walked over to him, forcing him to lay down and pulling the blankets over him. "Rest Al, I promise I will be right back." I said pushing back his bangs.

When he finally relaxed and nodded I quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a baggy t shirt to sleep in. I changed in my bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror, suddenly feeling very self conscious. "Oh get over it! Think of it as a sleepover … yeah a sleepover is all it is." I told myself with a nod before I pulled my hair back and tiptoed back to my bed. I smiled as I crawled underneath the covers, Al was already fast asleep.

"Sleep well Al, god knows you deserve it." I whispered to him as he whimpered slightly in his sleep and I ran a hand down his cheek. As soon as I touched him his breaths became slower and he stopped fidgeting. I smiled as he let out a small happy sigh and nuzzled his head into my hand, he was kind of cute when he was asleep. "Good night Al." I said with a small smile as I myself laid down to try and find some comfort in letting sleep numb my panicked mind.

Alfred POV

Normally my dreams are so super cool, filled with me being the hero and always winning the girl, but tonight it seemed all I could dream of was evil eyes and dark surrounding me. I could feel my heart rate quicken and a cold sweat glue my shirt to my back but no matter what I did I couldn't force myself to wake up. Just when my nightmares were at their worst though I felt myself calm down and a warm gentle breeze sweep over my whole body.

I let out a sigh as whatever it was continued to wash over me and seemed to calm my very being. Just as soon as it came though it was gone but it was okay now because the nightmares were gone and I was left with a peaceful, dreamless sleep. It didn't seem to last to long though because before I knew it orbs of different colors were flashing in front of my eyes as light struck my face. "Ugh turn off the light." I groaned taking a pillow and pressing it over my face.

"Its called the sun Alfred, I don't have the kind of power to turn it off." I heard Sky say with a small laugh. I was glad I had the pillow over my face at that moment because I remembered that I had slept in her bed the night before. "Come on now dear, it is time to get up. Do you really want to miss such a beautiful day?" she cooed at me as she shook my arm from her place on the bed next to me.

I slowly sat up and stretched, trying to loosen my tense muscles. I guess the scare from the night before had really taken a tole on my body. "Okay I am up, I am up." I grumbled touching my feet to the cold tile beneath me. "And um thank you … for letting me stay with you last night." I said with a small blush as I stared down at my feet and let a small smile escape to my lips.

"Don't thank me Al, you were so scared how could I possibly refuse you?" Sky said walking around to me and pinching my cheek fondly. "To be honest I didn't really want to be alone anyway …" she said giving a small shiver and looking around as if expecting something to jump out at her. I stared at her with my head tilted slightly to the side, I guess she was more upset about last night then I had guessed. Not that I could blame her.

"Hey lets not think about it anymore." I said gently standing up and grabbing her hand, giving it a small kiss. "in fact lets do something fun today!" I suggested cheerfully and grinned at her. "Yeah that sounds good, we could go out for breakfast and seeing as I don't think either of us want to be in this house today we can go out on the boat for the whole day." I said cheerfully already thinking about the salty breeze blowing through my hair.

Sky bit on her lip nervously but after a few minutes of thinking she put on a smile and said in a small voice "That sounds like a good idea. I have never been on a boat before." she added a bit more enthusiastically. I leaned against the door frame and smiled at her, taking in her beauty as the sunlight hit her at just the right angle to make her look like an angel. "Um could you please go so I could change?" she asked with a small blush.

I snapped myself out of my fantasy and nodded, quickly shutting the door behind me when I left her room. I let out a sigh as I made my way to my own room, throwing open my doors and throwing my clothes across the room as I walked over to my closet. "I wonder if this house will ever feel the same." I mumbled as I threw on a white long sleeved button up shirt and some khaki pants, hey I had to look the part if I was going to be on a boat right? "Probably not but at least I have one thing to make it better." I said with a smile as I stepped out into the hallway and thought about the way Sky looked this morning.

I leaned against the wall outside her door, patiently waiting for her to finish getting ready so we could get some grub. Thankfully as my stomach gave a growl her door opened and out came Sky looking … looking amazing. "Do I look okay?" she asked shyly as she stepped into the hall. In fact she looked a lot better then okay in a yellow and white striped tank top, white pants, and her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a white bow with her bangs falling into her deep brown eyes.

"I think you look better then any girl I have ever seen." I said honestly, a blush rising to my cheeks. "Honestly you look great in anything you shouldn't worry about stuff like that!" I scolded her gently as we began to walk down the hall. "Now come on I know the best place to get breakfast in the country." I grinned as we trotted down the stairs, I had a feeling that today was going to be a great day. Even if I was still terrified of my house.

Ivan POV

"America must have other weaknesses." I mumbled to myself, wringing my hands and pacing the room. It seemed lately that I was unable to stay in one place for long and sitting still had become much of a challenge, forget about falling asleep. "He is an idiot, there must be something that can bring him down." I muttered some more as I left the room, finding the walls seemed to be closing in all me.

"Oh Mr. Russia! How n-nice to see you out and about." I heard a boyish voice call out. I turned to see Latvia shaking and offering me a smile as I stared down at him. "Have you finally gotten over Miss Alaska being taken away by Mr. America?" he asked airily, was that boy really that air headed? Before he could think about what he had said wrong I placed my hand on his head and began to push down with all my might.

"What made you think it was okay for you to say that cursed name in my house you short little pest." I said with a smile as I picked him up and began to stretch him. "You really do need to grow don't you da?" I asked over his protest as I stretched him like a rubber band. This continued for another few minutes before that feeling of the walls closing in on me happened again and, with a twirl, I threw the small country away from me. "Go gather the rest of the Baltic Trio and gather as much information you can find on that fool America, now!" I barked as he dizzily stood up.

"Wah yes Mr. Russia sir!" he cried and took his chance to escape my furry in a second. I watched him turn the corner before taking off in a run myself, trying to escape the voice that seemed to be growing louder and louder. "Would every one shut up!" I yelled punching the wall and sending my fist through the concrete. I breathed heavily and tried to calm down, I had heard these voices before. They always appeared when I was angry but now they were as loud as they ever would, always a constant reminder that no matter what I did I was failing to get Sky back.

"I will get her back, I will do you hear me!" I hissed to the invisible people as I removed my hand from the wall. "I'll show you, I will show all of you." I said pointing around me even when I saw that no one was their. "Sky will be mine again." I whispered again, shuffling down the hall to maybe find some Vodka …

A/N: So I think this was a cute chapter, up until we learned that Russia is a lot crazier then we thought. I know it seems I am jumping around with Russia a lot but I am trying to show that after losing the one person he loved his whole psyche kind of just shattered. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and the small little bit of Alfred and Sky goodness ^.^ Also tell me who you think she should end up with Russia or America?


	20. The Ocean

Alaska's Burning Love

A Hetalia Love Story

Chapter Twenty

Sky POV

Being out in the open air with sunlight use to be one of my favorite feeling's in the world but now it felt foreign, as if I had been touched by the darkness the night before. I balled my hands into tight fist and clenched my teeth, how could someone take away something so precious to me and something as small as a beautiful day in the sun? "Hey Sky are you okay?" Alfred asked beside me as he opened my door, looking at me with those bright baby blues. Instantly my anger and fear abated replaced with a new kind of warmth that I got from his kind smile.

"No its just after last night the brightness seems kind of different doesn't it? I am determined not to let anything ruin this day though Al so don't you worry." I said eagerly jumping into the passenger seat and quickly hooking the seat belt. He gave me a suspicious glance but simply nodded and took his place behind the wheel, humming along with the radio as he started up the car and drove us down the secluded path.

The drive went by in a comfortable silence, something we had never been able to have before, and I figured that after the night we had just had things between us were never going to be the same. Though I wouldn't say they would get worse, if anything I would say it would make everything better! It was like we shared a strange connection now, that connection of holding on to each other and feeling like we were spending our last moments together, seeing each other in our most vulnerable state … it had kind of brought us closer together.

Finally after a drive that seemed to short to really clear my head, we were parked outside of a dinner with a bright neon sign. "You're about to experience some real old American cuisine here Sky! Its either filled with grease, sugar, or whipped cream and if you are lucky enough all three. I am sure you are going to love it." he said with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth as he dragged me through the glass doors.

As soon as I stepped into the dinner the smells hit me like a bag of bricks, and they were ones I had never smelled before. I always cooked with the freshest of food, food I often killed or found myself, but this … this was a whole new experience! Waitress passed by me with bright blue uniforms and roller skates carrying plates that held way to much food for anyone person and the noise of the people and music all blended together to make one large melody and and and … I _loved_ it.

"Um Sky are you gonna come sit down or what?" Alfred asked with an amused expression on his face. I blushed a little, nodding as he took my hand and pulled me to an empty booth. I slid in beside him on the sparkling red white and blue vinyl and stared around the dinner some more, trying to take in all the colors and pictures on the walls. "First time in a place like this huh?" he teased giving me a small nudge with his elbow.

"Yes but I can't say that I am not enjoying it. It is not something I am use to but if the food is as good as it smells then I think I may learn to love it." I replied happily taking in a deep breath and watching the people around me eat while they laughed. "This is so exciting." I said childishly as a plastic covered menu was placed in front of me and Alfred ordered is some drinks. "I'm sorry I am probably being really embarrassing right now aren't I?" I asked shyly.

"Nah you're just being you. I like that you get excited over little things so don't worry about it, just enjoy the feeling." he said with a shrug and placing his arm over my shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. I smiled at him genuinely, it was actually a really sweet thing for him to say, and didn't even care when his arm stayed like that. We talked for a bit about nothing really, just trying to keep our minds off last night and trying to look forward to the day ahead.

Shortly are dreams were placed in front of us but a kind plump old women who asked us if we knew what we would like to order. "Oh I don't know … Alfred why don't you order for me? I am sure I will just love whatever you pick." I said looking at him with a soft expression, wondering why I had never really noticed the sweetness in his smile that reflected to his baby blue eyes before. It was a very strange thought actually …

"Sure thing Sky." he said kindly before ordering us both what he called a combo platter. "Dude you are going to love it! It comes with everything you could possibly ever want at breakfast all on one plate. Iggy says its wrong to eat that much but if this food is wrong I don't want to be right." he laughed tossing his head back wholeheartedly. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him, after the sad terrified version of him I saw last night I was really beginning to appreciate hearing him laugh and seeing him smile all the time. I guess I never even knew how much I depended on his cheerfulness to help me through the day until I saw how quickly it could be taken away from both me and him.

Alfred POV

I don't think I can really describe our morning in the dinner together. It seemed lately our conversation had been forced or someone had to rack there brains for a topic, but not this morning. This morning we seemed so natural with each other like this was how we always were. We talked about stupid things, we laughed, and we even joked around with each other. I guess the best way I could describe was as close as possible to perfect. Even the way Sky's eyes got big at the sight of the food I ordered seemed perfect to me. I could only hope that things stayed like this for the rest of the day.

After paying for the food, and being majorly impressed by the amount of food a small chick like her could put away, we walked out the door hand in hand. Of course I was on cloud nine at this but it wasn't like a romantic type of holding hands it was more like the kind you do with your best friends and for some odd reason I think that made me feel even better. "So you ready for your first day out on the ocean, Sky?" I asked as I drove down the street, stealing glances of her from the corner of my eye every so often.

She nodded enthusiastically "Oh yes very much. My home is surrounded by water but it always to cold to go sailing, for sport at least." she said as she stared out at the flashes of blue that were beginning to spring up between the trees. "I never realized that you lived so close to the beach. I have read about places with warm sunny beaches and have always wanted to go to one. I can not thank you enough Al, this actually means a lot more to me then you realize." she said modestly, inclining her head to me slightly. For a second I could have sworn I saw something new in her eyes, a look that I had not seen for awhile, but I quickly brushed it off and focused on the road ahead of me.

"Heck if I had known I would have taken you earlier. Seriously if there is anything you ever want to do just let me know Sky and I will do my best to help you with it." I said trying to keep the air light while at the same time trying to make her see that there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Sky looked at me with a warm smile and I knew that she trusted me. I gulped a little at this, of course I would do everything with in my power to hold all my promises to her but I began to worry that maybe I wouldn't always be able to. I saw how hurt she had been when Russia sold her and I couldn't put her through that again, I would not allow myself to cause her that pain.

Luckily though I didn't have long to dwell on the thought as a familiar looking dock appeared in my line of vision. "Oh there is my beautiful girl!" I cried out happily to see my favorite sailing boat, the patriot which was more of a yacht anyway, swaying gently in the wind. Sky giggled and I blushed a little as I grinned at her "What is it so wrong to love a boat?" I asked jokingly.

"No you are just like a little kid is all and your eyes are lighting up, its cute." she said happily as she stepped out of the car, closing her eyes and soaking up the sunlight. I was glad her eyes were closed because right now I was turning bright red at hearing her call me cute. Okay so maybe she didn't exactly call me cute, but she thought that I acted cute which was enough for me. I quickly got over it though when I stepped out of the car myself and breathed in the sea air.

"I think if there is one thing I love more then hamburgers it has to be the smell of the ocean." I said placing my hands on my hips and taking a deep breath, puffing out my chest as I did so. "That's enough deep breathing for one day, I am ready to get sailing!" I cried out and before Sky could react I grabbed onto her arm, dragging her behind me as I sprinted for the boat.

"Alfred slow down I don't want to fall in the water!" Sky laughed as we ran across the dock. I grinned at her playfully but stopped the running and instead helped her onto the boat. I let her explore the different rooms below deck as I prepared for cast off and finally steering us out into open waters. Some time later I saw her silver blonde curls reappear on the stairs and she took a seat near me. "I know it is only water but it is really beautiful." she mused as she stuck her hand out to graze the churning water.

I opened my mouth to answer her but stopped when I heard loud screech and a large sprout of water shot into the air next to wear Sky was sitting. She let out a startled scream and quickly retracted her hand as a large white mass began to rise to the surface. I recognized it as once and ran over to the side saying "Whale I have been looking everywhere for you man!" He gave another small screech and nuzzled my hand as I bent over the railing. "Sky I would like you to meet a friend of mine." I said happily reaching out my hand to her.

Ivan POV

I sat staring out at the ocean, the waves crashing against the dark sand and the wind biting bitterly at my face. It was hard to think that long ago, yet not really that long ago, I crossed this sea to find a little girl sad and all alone. A little girl I could have easily crushed under my thumb, a task I would have normally would have done, but I didn't. It was all because with one look with her big doe eyes I was gone, all my pain and anger gone with her soft and gentle touch. At the time I didn't know what the feeling was but as the years passed I learned I loved her.

Then I almost lost her and that tore me apart inside but I was able to bring her back to me. This time though it wasn't as easy, there was no home left for her and me there were no more cold nights together or bright morning watching as she slept peaceful in my arms. Not only was thinking about this crushing my beating, and currently misplaced, heart but it also caused the voices to stir laughing at my pain. Urging me to go and take what was rightfully mine.

I couldn't do that though, I knew I could not afford a war with America at this time. I was giving my best just trying to keep Germany off my ass and even if I didn't want to admit it the only way the allies were going to win this was if America joined. This would only happen on a few condition, first I play nice for now, two something happens to piss America off, and third was Sky herself. I knew Sky would hate to hear that so many were dying, and that I may possibly be in trouble, and she would insist he go to war. It was just the type of girl she was.

Thats when a brilliant idea came across my mind, though if it was my idea or one of the voices I wasn't sure. Either way I had to say it wasn't have bad, even if it was striking a low blow to America. As if I cared. It was simple when he joined the war and being the fool he was flew over here to support his boys Sky would be left all by herself. A perfect chance for another nation to come and sweep her away from that blonde idiot.

"Kolkolkol so not only do I win this war I get my little Lyubof back~" I laughed happily dropping the bottle of vodka I had been drinking into the waves. "We should work together more often, I feel like we could benefit from a relationship da?" I said to the voices who had began to settle down some once I formed my newest plan. It seemed maybe they were on my side after all.

A/N: It has been so long since I have updated but you know having a life and all drains me some XD anyway so I am finally learning about WWI in ap us history and am sitting in class trying not to squee when they mentioned England and France being "allies" when I came up with this idea for the story. It seems to me though that Russia will be more dangerous if he listens to the voices but oh well hes crazy who cares? Also I am sorry about the cliff hanger but I have a really good idea for the next chapter so be prepared AmericaXSky fans!


	21. A Whale of a Tale

Alaska's Burning Love

Chapter Twenty One

A Whale of a Tale

Sky POV

I stared over the railing after Alfred pulled me up. "You friend's with … a whale?" I asked in a flat tone, I was just so unsure what to say in this situation. Alfred looked at me with hurt in his eyes so I forced a smile on my face and, with a gulp, reached over and patted the creature gently. "Well he is rather cute." I said with a nervous laugh. I had seen whales back at my home but I they had been huge creatures and honestly I was always afraid to even go near one. Now here I was petting one when I was in a boat that could easily be over turned by the flip of his tail.

"Yeah he is ain't he? Hes big too but underneath all that blubber he is just a big old softie." Alfred said with a smile as he scratched underneath the whales chin. "Yeah who's my big boy who's a sweet boy? You are that's right." He cooed at the creature as if it was nothing more then an over grown puppy. The whale let out another high pitched screech and it took all my will power not to scream. Alfred must have sensed my unease though because he gave me a kind smile and said softly "Hey come on Whale is a friend, hes not going to hurt you."

I gulped and nodded but refused to stick my hand back down. "Come on Sky I will show you he is harmless." he said happily and before I could ask what he meant Alfred jumped overboard. I let out a small shriek only to see his blonde head bob above the railing. "See Whale here wont let anything bad happen to me." he said and I leaned over gingerly to see Alfred standing on Whale's back. "Hey Sky … do you trust me?" he asked and I saw a small layer of pink dust his cheeks.

Alfred then held his hand out to me with a giant goof ball grin and I gulped, eying Whale with uncertainty. With one look into those big blue eyes of his though I let out a small sigh and took his hand. "Of course I do Al ..." I said softly and before I knew what was happening, Alfred pulled me off the boat and into his arms. "A-Alfred what are you doing." I whispered in a high pitched voice and held onto him for dear life as my feet landed on Whales back.

"Just trust me this will be fun. Whale here knows exactly what he is doing, don't ya buddy?" Alfred said pulling me into a sitting position as he patted the large animal. Whale let out a happy sounding note and before I could say another word we were guiding through the water, the boat a small speck behind us. "Oh I sure hope you know what your doing ..." I muttered with a small gulp as I attached myself onto Alfred's arm.

Alfred POV

Okay so in hindsight putting a terrified Sky on the animal she was scared of was not the best idea I have ever had but on the other hand she was now so close to me I could feel her very heart beating. Now if I could just get her to calm down so I could enjoy this moment a little bit more. "Sky come on just think of it on being on a squishy boat that can steer itself." I said cheerfully as I rubbed soothing circles into her back.

She nodded her head once but still kept her arms tight around me and her eyes firmly closed. It was rather cute but I wanted this to be a good memory for her, not a horrible one. "Hey Sky … when have I ever let you get hurt?" I asked gently laying my head on top of hers and whispering into her hair. "I promise that as long as you trust me everything will turn out just fine." I said rocking her slowly.

I heard her gulp but slowly she unwound herself from me and opened her eyes, looking out at the vast sea around us. "I guess this isn't so bad." she sniffed as she looked down into the deep blue waters. "Actually it is kind of nice." she mused before leaning onto me gently and actually starting to enjoy the ride. I couldn't help but smile, this was all to picture perfect! I decided to just let the moment take its own course of action, instead of my original idea of trying to get a Disney type scene going, and found that as long as she was happy I really didn't need singing aquatic animals to sing a song telling her to kiss me.

After about half an hour of us gently gliding in the water Sky crawled across Whale's back and leaned over his head to meet him eye to eye "I am sorry for doubting you Whale, you are actually a very lovely creature." she said before placing a light kiss between his eyes, causing my whale friend to blush slightly. Huh I didn't know that whales could blush, but then again who wouldn't blush from a kiss by such a beautiful girl?

"Dude I think he likes you, that's awesome~ The only other person he really liked was Lithuania but then Toni got jealous and it was this whole big mess." I laughed as Sky came to sit next to me again, this time wrapping her arms around mine and laying her head down with a sigh. I felt myself blushing as she looked up at me with adoring eyes that were half shut. "A-are you tired because we could always go back i-if you want." I stuttered out stupidly, turning my head away from her nervously.

She let out a small laugh before nuzzling her head against my neck and said "No Al I'm not tired I'm just happy. This is so peaceful and with everything that has been going on lately well I think we both needed something like this don't you think?" I felt a lump form in my throat and no matter how hard I tried to push it down it stayed there so I nodded my head in reply. "Oh look the sun is starting to set! I always love the colors the sky turns at this time of day." she said with a sigh as we watched the sun slowly but surely begin to set beneath the water.

Content with just sitting and watching the sun fade away we both jumped when we heard splashing. I turned my head slightly to see none other then freaking dolphins start to jump out of the water around my whale friend. "Dude could this be any more perfect?" I asked myself when I saw the look of wonder in Sky's eyes as she watched the dolphins jump gracefully out of the water and into the air.

"Oh Alfred this is so … so … this is just so beautiful!" she exclaimed and I totally agreed with her. With the setting sun casting a pink orange glow over the water, a sea breeze gently blowing back out hair, riding on a Whale, and watching the dolphins put on a private show there was no other way to describe this scene then absolutely breath taking. The only thing that could make it better would be if … "Hey Alfred ..." Sky said softly her face growing steadily closer to mine.

My head was screaming right now from the feel of her warm breath on my face, telling me there was no better time for me to kiss her then now. But before I could even say a word she whispered "This is going to be the best first kiss ever." and then it happened. With an explosions of fireworks and doves in the background, at least in my mind, she kissed me. Her lips were warm and soft and I could still taste lingering maple syrup on them and at that moment I could die and not have a single regret. It was all over to soon though because before I could even react she pulled away and returned to laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah totally the best first kiss ever ..." I said with a small chuckle before telling Whale to turn us around and lead us back to my boat.

Ivan POV

Today was a normal day, actually a better day then I had been having due to the fact I had formed a list of ideas that the voices had helped with. I was trying to think of which plan would be the most easiest to accomplish with out wasting to much time, I was rather favoring stealing back Sky when the Allies had poker night along with the whole start WWII to get her back, when something happened. An agonizing pain ripped through my very body and soul causing me to fall to my knees. I trembled from the pain and the voices went crazy all trying to make themselves heard. I had to ignore them though because I knew, I just knew, that at this moment somewhere in the world Sky was starting to fall in love with America.

A/N: Okay very short chapter, especially Russia, but I thought it was cute! A few things to clear up though. One is the whole time line of the past couple of chapters, I knew I had it that they just ate breakfast but after staying up so late it was probably in reality closer to a late lunch so that is why it is sunset and they have not yet had dinner. Two when America and Alaska were saying stuff about the first kiss I did not mean a literal first kiss just a first kiss between the two of them, think of it like when Lucy in 50 First Dates says "best first kiss" its not her first kiss but you know what she meant … I hope. Third is with Russia's plans. I forgot that earlier I had mentioned a plan about the Allies poker night so I am just going to use both of the plans just at different times :D Whew this is a long note but anyway hope you liked it and as always I love your reviews and hope to see you next time my pretty little readers~


	22. Cold and Steamy Nights

Alaska's Burning Love

Chapter 22

Cold and Steamy Nights

Sky POV

So have you ever been so in the moment that you do something just cause it feels right? Yeah well that was exactly how I was feeling after I had kissed Alfred. At the time I couldn't think of anything more that I wanted to do, I mean really with the sunset and the dolphins and the ocean it was like picture book perfect. Now however I was overtaken with guilt. How could I have kissed Alfred after not so long ago I had shared a bed with Ivan? Ugh my head and heart were killing me and to make things even worse Alfred was sitting there like an idiot with a giant smile on his face.

As bad as I felt at the moment that smile still made butterflies start in my stomach and I felt a familiar heat start to rise through my whole body. I recognized the feeling instantly, it was the same way I felt when I had first started to fall for Ivan, but I refused to admit that out loud. I still had hope that one day I would be returned to Ivan but yet it seemed as if staying with Alfred wouldn't be so bad. I could try and tell myself it was because he was my friend, that he was nice and that I got along with him well, but somewhere deep down I knew the truth. I was starting to fall in love with Alfred.

So even though my mind and heart were at war with each other I continued to rest against him, my fingers playing with the ends of his hair absentmindedly as the little dot that was his boat grew bigger and bigger. Before I knew it we were right beside the boat and Alfred let out a small sigh, it seemed he wasn't quite ready to give up this moment quite yet. Eventually though he unwound himself from me and stood up, pulling me up with him. "Its getting pretty late maybe we should head back to the house?" he asked trying to sound casual but there was something off with his voice.

"Alfred … are you afraid to go back to the house?" I asked with slight amusement as we climbed back onto the deck leaving a rather sad looking Whale down below. He quickly stiffened and laughed loudly, a sure sign that he was nervous, as he placed his hands on his hips muttering something about hero's never being scarred. I simply shrugged letting him think that I believed he was fearless. I knew he was probably terrified though, heck even I was a bit anxious thinking about the ghoul that had chased us last night.

"If you were scarred though we could always sleep on the boat." Alfred said rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks turned red. I raised an eyebrow at him though, as much as I didn't want to go back to the house I'm not sure where we would even sleep on this thing. "Oh yeah I kind of have a a small bedroom below deck, in case I ever went on a long trip or something. If you were uncomfortable with us sleeping together though you could have the bed and I could find somewhere else, it can't be that hard." he said in a ramble obviously trying to convince me it was best to stay here.

The thing was I probably would have agreed if he had just come straight out and asked me, I probably would have even shared a bed with him too. I was glad he put in the part about us sleeping separate though because I didn't know where things would have gone if we had spent another night together. Again I feel like it would be that same situation where I went with what felt right and I wasn't sure if I was ready to get intimate with him yet. I didn't even think I was ready to kiss him yet but I had done that so it was better to play it safe then sorry.

"Okay Al it sounds like a plan. I am actually pretty tired anyway and would be passed out before we got home." I said forcing a yawn out of my mouth as I headed for the door leading below deck. "Good night Alfred … I had fun today." I whispered with my hand on the door knob a blush rising to my face and I was glad that the darkness covered my face and didn't allow me to see the disappointed look on his face which I knew was bound to be there.

"Goodnight Sky. I'll be up here if you need me … somewhere." he muttered walking off to the front of the boat to search for a place to sleep. I let out a sigh as I finally opened the door and made my downstairs, I felt bad for making him sleep outside but I couldn't risk us sleeping together … even if the idea was starting to appeal to me more and more.

I found the room pretty easily and as soon as I entered it I threw myself down on the bed screaming into a pillow. "I love Ivan but I'm attracted to Alfred. Alfred is now my boss because Ivan sold me. Why is life so complicated" I screamed into the pillow feeling slightly better now that the thoughts I had been holding in all day were out in the open. Even if the only thing that had heard them was a pillow decorated with, of all things, whales. So I laid there for a long time in the darkness, clearing my mind as I focused instead on the gentle rocking of the boat and without realizing it I soon fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was out but I was awaken with a start when I heard the loud crack of thunder and the room was filled with the blinding light of lightning. I sat up straight in the bed with my heart pounding from the sudden scare and the only thing that calmed my shocked nerves was the steady pounding of rain on the window. As soon as I calmed down though I bolted out of the room cursing under my breath, Alfred was probably still outside in that storm.

I threw open the door to the outside and just nearly ran into Alfred himself who was huddled underneath the small awning trying desperately to find some source of relieve from the freezing rain. And even though he was soaking wet, shaking and most likely numb all over he still managed to give me a bright smile. "Alfred ..." I said with a small exasperated sigh "Get inside." He looked at me with wide eyes when I made the offer but as soon as I stepped to the side to allow him room to pass it took him no time at all to run inside into the nice warm cabin.

I followed him shaking my head slightly, I knew from experience that Alfred had always kept his word but staying outside in a storm just because he said he wouldn't make me uncomfortable by sleeping inside was just unbelievable and now he was probably going to get sick. Yet as tiresome as it was to think about it was also actually kind of sweet and I found myself smiling at him fondly. He tried to return the look at he stood in the hallway rubbing his arms furiously as he tried to get warmer quicker but it came out in more of a grimace then anything.

"Oh Alfred you are going to catch your death." I sighed making my way back to the bedroom, leaving the door open for him to enter, and grabbed the blanket off of the bed. I then turned to face him again as he stood in the doorway looking at me with a confused and almost puppy dog look in his eyes. "Well are you going to stay in soaking wet clothes all night? Take them off." I said matter of factually not even thinking that what I had said was all that strange.

I did rethink of the way I worded it though when Alfred turned bright red and grinned in the same way Ivan did when I was, as he said, being a vixen. It in turned caused me to turn bright red and I looked away "I meant that you need to get warm before you get sick so you need to get out of your wet clothes and under the blankets." I said holding out the blanket and pouting slightly, I always seemed to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

Alfred simply laughed and before I knew it I saw a shirt and pants flying over my head and much to my discomfort American flag boxers. I looked up sheepishly from the floor to see Alfred smirking as he stood in all of his 'glory'. I felt my face starting to turn a bright red, and maybe I sneaked a couple of peeks, before I tossed him the blanket saying "Cover up before you catch your cold."

Alfred POV

It was cute to see Sky all flustered about seeing me without any clothes on and I felt tempted to just refuse the blanket and lay down on the bed as it but the freezing cold that was sinking into my bones got the better of me and I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. I gave her a smile and said "You act as if you have never seen someone naked before. Though maybe my heroicness stunned you a little bit." I teased her taking a seat on the bed and patting the spot next to me.

She didn't say a word but instead turned away her face turning even redder, if it was possible, and I chuckled a little bit. "Hey come on I was just kidding I'm really not that self absorbed, now come on its late and we both need our sleep. We slept together last night and nothing happened what could be so different about tonight?" I asked ignoring the very obvious answer to my question and I laid down on the bed and spread out the blanket showing her there was plenty of room for both of us.

"Last night we were both scared senseless and we were both fully clothed." Sky said with a small huff but I couldn't help but notice the small smile that was dancing across her lips as she took a couple of steps closer to the bed sending my heart race flying. "But I suppose you're right Alfred besides I still have clothes on and body heat would warm you up faster then anything ..." she said softly and more to herself then me like she was trying to convince herself to get into bed.

After a couple of minutes Sky finally got into bed and underneath the covers though she did make a scene about keeping a good distance between me and her. "Good night Alfred." she whispered before turning off the lamp the rested not to far away from her. After the lights were off and the situation I was in suddenly hit me full force I felt … weird. Here I was laying naked with one of the hottest chicks I had ever seen with in arms length and for once not a dirty thought was on my mind. Sure it would be great if something did happen tonight and yes I wanted to be closer to her but it wasn't the same. It was a different sort of closeness I wanted to feel with her.

After a couple minutes of laying there staring at her delicate silhouette I just couldn't take it anymore so I slowly inched toward her and then finally placed my arms gently around her waist pulling her close to me. She stiffened slightly at my touch by I simply nuzzled my nose into her neck and whispered soothingly "Calm down I'm not going to do anything I just wanted to be closer to you …. besides I would never do anything you didn't want Sky. Trust me?"

She remained stiff for a few moments more but she eventually relaxed a little and leaned her head back against my chest letting out a small sigh. "Always" she finally replied and I could almost hear the smile in her voice. I don't know how long we laid there for but I eventually did fall asleep listening to the rhythm of our synchronized breathing and feeling her warmth radiate through me.

A/N: OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG THAT I COULD JUST DIE … ahem now that _that_ is out of the way I am sincerely sorry for the long delay since my last chapter. I have had writers block like you can not believe and well I still kind of have it so please excuse me if this chapter is crap, though I feel like it came out okay considering. Oh yeah also sorry all you Russia fangirls (not unlike myself) about not having anything on him this chapter but he hasn't changed much since last chapter … still crazy and still majorly depressed and violent. Always violent. So just imagine him being crazy I guess idk, moving on. I want to give a big thank you to all my reviewers/fans/followers because even after so long you are still with me. Also on that same note you must all be very patient not only because it has been so long but also because looking back my writing use to be even crappier then it is now so thank you for always making me feel loved and be sure that love is returned! Okay I really am done now continue on with your awesome Hetalia obsessed lives :)


	23. Awkward Situations

Alaska's Burning Love

Chapter Twenty Three

Awkward Situations

Sky POV

I woke up in the morning with a smile plastered across my face as I felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a happy sigh and snuggled into the warm chest in front of me, apparently I had turned around at some point last night, and whispered "Good morning." I looked up with half closed eyes to see a pair of big baby blue ones staring right back down at me. My heart skipped a beat, for a moment I had forgotten it was Alfred I was laying with, not Russia. My heart quickly settled down though. What use was there in freaking out? Besides nothing had happened so everything was fine … right?

"Good morning beautiful" he replied back happily planting a kiss on top of my head. I scrunched up my nose a little at the gesture, it wasn't that it was unwelcome it was just that it would take some getting use to before I was perfectly okay with the whole Alfred being lovey thing. He then sat up with a yawn and stretched his arms above his head, the blanket sliding down and revealing his pretty well sculpted body. I then blushed, how did I forget that he was naked on top of everything else?

"So um erm … how did you sleep?" I asked rather awkwardly as I shuffled out of bed, being careful to keep the blanket over Alfred's lower half. When I was with Russia we got into the pattern of sleeping together every night, which I enjoyed, but in the morning I always felt awkward because I never knew just what to say. I guess that habit still stayed but the awkwardness just increased ten fold since I was Alfred now. Okay maybe not with him with him, yet, but still same rules applied.

"Perfect since your warmth was keeping me all nice and toasty." Alfred grinned watching me curiously as I walked around the room trying desperately to find something to do. He must have gotten bored after a while though because he eventually laid back down and asked indifferently "Dude what are you doing pacing around the room like that?""

"I … don't know." I answered truthfully with a sigh as I sat back down on the edge of the bed and running my hand through my hair. We sat there in silence for awhile with only the gentle lapping of the waves on the boat making any noise. I finally couldn't stand the silence anymore so I asked "So what are we going to do today Alfred? Or better yet what are you going to wear? I don't think your clothes are dry yet." I said suddenly remembering the soaking wet clothes he had tossed around the room. I got up and picked up his shirt, sure enough it was still dripping freezing rain water.

Alfred laughed and I turned around to shoot him a small glare. I saw nothing funny about his no clothes situation. "Hey chill don't get so mad, I'm laughing because I totally have clothes in my dresser! You didn't honestly think I would have a dresser with empty drawers did you? That would be stupid." he grinned getting up, luckily for me this time he was decent enough to tie a sheet around his waist, and walked over to the dresser to open the drawers and reveal his stockpile of clothes.

"So you slept naked last night even though you had clothes?" I asked wearily hanging my head as he proceeded to pull out everything he would need for a complete outfit. "You know if you were anyone but yourself I would think you had actually planned that just so you could pull something with me." I said with a small smile as I made my way to the bathroom. I choose to stop worrying about Alfred's apparent lack of common sense, after all he honestly probably had just not thought about it last night, besides now at least I knew he wouldn't be walking around naked all day. Though he did have the body for such a thing.

"Of course I wouldn't pull something with you Sky, you're not exactly a normal girl. You're special." he said pulling a shirt over his head before leaning against the door frame of the bathroom as he watched me brush my hair. "And being as special as you are if we do make love it has to be just as special. So prepare for the romancing of your life babe!" he said cockily giving me a thumbs up and a wink.

Okay maybe the way he worded it wasn't as romantic as it could be but still none the less it was still sweet, really sweet, and it made me smile. He had even said 'if' we slept together not 'when'. I walked over to him and stood on my tip toes to give him a small kiss on the nose "You know Al you might not exactly be the sharpest tool in the shed but you really are sweet beyond belief. I think that's why I like you … sure Russia was always nice and protective but with you I feel different. I feel like I'm actually your equal and not just something you own. Thank you for that." I said softly hoping I wasn't ruining the situation by being so serious.

Luckily though he didn't seem to mind because he smiled back at me and put his arms around my waist causing me to blush. "I know I'm not the smartest guy or the strongest guy or even the richest guy but I promise you Sky I will do my best to protect you, I will do my best to make sure you are happy and I will do my best to keep you mine forever. I think … I think I love you Sky." he said in almost a whisper as he rested his forehead against my own.

That word, why did he have to say it? I felt my chest begin to tighten and hands started to shake and my whole world seemed to start spinning. "Alfred ..." I whimpered. Oh why did he have to go and say something like that. Why couldn't he have just let things develop, let me come around to love him? No he had to go and say something so stupidly sweet and heart wrenching. "I want to be with you but. But I can't return those feelings, not yet. I like you I really do but its still so early. My heart is still broken after what happened with Russia and I still have feelings for him somewhere deep down. Please don't hate me because of it but … I can't love you. Not yet." I said and I felt my eyes starting to sting.

I felt Alfred tense up underneath me and he had a strange look on his face, an almost angry one, and I felt tears threatening to start any minute. I really didn't want him to be angry with me. Just as soon as the look was their though it was gone and replaced with a gentler one as he looked down at me. "Hey that's okay, I never said you had to return the feelings, I just wanted you to know how I felt. Besides you like me and you said you wanted to be with me so that's good enough for me!" he laughed throwing his head back. "That just means I have to work twice as hard." he added with a grin as he finally let go of me.

I smiled and nodded, happy that he wasn't angry with me. Heck he even seemed happy! Though I still couldn't shake the angry look I had seen earlier, it had left so fast but I knew it was there. I just hope that I can keep him happy and keep that scary face away.

Alfred POV

So like a week had gone by since I told Sky I loved her and she kind of got all freaked out. I guess I should have expected that because I mean I knew she must still have a sort of thing for Russia since what it had only been a month? I just didn't know it would have caused her to panic like that. Everything turned out okay though because I did learn she wanted to stay with me and ever since that day she seems to be trying hard to make sure I'm happy. That's great and everything, especially when she volunteers to cook, but I'm just glad that shes here with me.

Today I was kind of worried though, it was Allied poker night and I knew if I missed another one England would get totally mad at me. I didn't feel comfortable leaving her though especially knowing that Russia wasn't one to give up easily. It was kind of a lose lose situation. "Whats wrong Alfie?" Sky asked coming to take a seat next to me on the stone bench I had put in her garden.

"Oh nothing really. Its just I'm suppose to go to this poker thing with England, France, China and Canada. I kinda missed the last one so I think if I don't go England will get pissed but …. I don't wanna leave you here alone." I said with a small frown as I draped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. It was a kind of natural movement to me now but it still made me feel better to feel her so close to me.

"Oh you worry to much. Whats the worse that can happen?" she asked with a smile up at me but I didn't return it for once, did she so quickly forget about the whole demon summoning thing. She seemed to read my mind because she placed a finger to he cheek and said "Hmm I guess you are right but nothing has happened since then so I think everything should be okay. Besides its a big house and I'm sure Hero will take care of any intruders." she said with a grin and I couldn't help but smile back this time.

Hero was the golden retriever puppy I had bought a couple days ago when we were in town and we met this hobo who had a box full of the little guys. Sky actually made me get the whole box but we gave out the rest to good homes and kept one. Actually the only reason I kept him was because she said he reminded her of me and on some level she was right, the little guy was pretty hyper and had a love for hamburgers just like me. Plus he was majorly cute just like me. "Maybe you're right, its just gonna feel weird ya know?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Alfred you did have a life before me and I'm not exactly helpless, I did live in the wilderness for a couple hundred years." she pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "People always seem to forget that, not to mention my house is freezing and dark for half a freaking year. I think I can manage for one night." she said with a huff as she stood up and marched away. I laughed and followed her, she was really cute when she was 'angry'. And by angry I mean slightly annoyed but would get over it in a few minutes.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. You are a big strong girl and can hold down the fort til I come back later tonight." I said with a grin as I caught her from behind and pulled her closer to me by her waist. She protested slightly but it wasn't much of a fight and she eventually gave in and smiled. I smiled back and nuzzled my nose into her neck making her giggle, god I loved that sound.

"Yes now its getting late you should probably go get ready. Wouldn't want you late for guys night out now would we?" she asked with a grin as she wiggled her way out of my grip and pushed me into the house. I laughed and nodded as I jogged up the stairs to change out of my clothes which were now stained with dirt due to our weeding earlier in the day. "Oh and wear something nice, I don't want England getting all moody because he thinks you look like a wanker!" she called up after me and I laughed again, I had told her all about the other countries and now she acted like she knew them all personally. Cute if not a bit annoying at times.

"Yes dear!" I called out behind me with a laugh as I made my way to my room. It didn't take me long to get ready since I didn't care what England thought he would be drunk with in the hour anyway so in no time at all I was back downstairs. When I reached the end of the staircase I saw Sky walking out from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hand and Hero at her heels with his American flag bandana flapping behind him like a cape. "What is your royal cuteness planning for tonight all dressed up in your pjs?" I asked throwing her a grin.

"Super hero marathon with Hero. Figured he should see some people that he has his namesake after. Other then the original amazing hero himself of course." she said popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth as she stepped towards me to give me a peck on the cheek. "Though it seems the hero has a hard time following directions. Oh well you have to deal with Iggy not me." she said with a shrug as she made her way to the living room.

"Eh I've been dealing with him for centuries he don't scare me. Now you're sure you are going to be alright here by yourself? I'm still feeling kind of jumpy on the idea." I asked leaning on the couch to look down at her. She simply rolled her eyes and attempted to shoo me away saying something about me hovering. "Okay okay just double checking. If you need me for anything though England's number is number three on the speed dial so just call. Be back later then." I said giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Okay hurry back, I'll miss you." she said softly reaching up to give me a kiss, a real kiss to not one on the cheek. Those were the kind I like the most. She then gave me another smile before Hero jumped up on her lap and gave me his own kiss. That kind I didn't enjoy nearly as much. "I think he is going to miss you too." she giggled pulling the small dog down and scratching behind his ears.

"Yeah so it seems, I just wish he wasn't so slobbery about it." I said wiping my face in a sad attempt to get rid of the dog slime. It didn't really work though so I just grumbled some and finally left to make my way to England's place, hoping this night would be fun so my mind would stop worrying about Sky and the Russia problem.

Ivan POV

The night had finally come, Allied poker night. I hummed happily as I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my scarf. If I knew America then he wouldn't dare miss another one and face the wrath of his friends. If I also knew him correctly he wouldn't dare leave his precious new land behind. The very thought of them together made my blood boil and my erm "mind friends" start to whisper their devious plans. I quickly hushed them though and reassured myself that she would be back in my arms before long. Not only was I convinced I could steal her right out from America's nose but why would she want to be with someone as dim witted as him in the first place?

So after grabbing a couple bottle of vodka, some to share and some for my own enjoyment, I made my way to England's house. It didn't take me very long since I was so anxious to see my Sky again and before I knew it I was being showed to his game room by his younger brother, at least that's what I assumed he was, Sealand. "Look England, Mr. Russia actally showed up this time! Didn't you say that would never happen?" the young boy (nation? I wasn't quite sure what he was really) said proudly before skipping off down the hall.

"R-Russia I was-wasn't expecting you!" England said slightly nervous as I stepped into the room but I ignored him and instead scanned the faces of everyone sitting around the room til they fell on the one I was looking for, America. Yet something was very wrong, there was no Sky at his side.

AN: I am a bad person taking so long between updates T~T but here is the latest chapter! It may not be the best but it is here and thats what counts, kind of. The beginning was kind of choppy so I am sorry about that but I wasn't quite sure what to do to make the situation not awkward. But Russia is in this chapter and next chapter will be the fight I am sure all of you have been waiting for! Or will there be a fight at all? The world may never know … until I write it that is. Okay enough rambling and again sorry it took so long and thank you all for the fantastic reviews! Remember a good review is always better then a favorite (though those are nice too), good bye until next time my pretty little readers!


End file.
